I Hate Everything About You
by Bel'sCorpse
Summary: No hay mal que por bien no venga... ¿Se aplicará el dicho a este peculiar caso?
1. Unos Ojos Afilados

**I Hate Everything about You**

**Dicen que no hay mal que por bien no venga… ¿Se aplicará el dicho a este peculiar caso? **

**Capítulo Uno: **

Era mi primer día de clases. Hacía mucho frío y estaba muy nublado. A pesar de que era primavera, las mañanas en esa ciudad siempre me han parecido muy frías, y las recuerdo si, por que antes yo solía vivir aquí mismo, a pocas calles de una maravillosa primaria. Perdonen si parezco algo amargado, pero me pasó algo terrible: me mudé otra vez. Verán, desde que tengo diez años he cambiado de casa alternando un tiempo considerable de doce meses. Mis padres se divorciaron y como los dos querían vivir conmigo llegaron al simple acuerdo de una custodia compartida. Así, de enero a diciembre de un año estaba con mi madre y de enero a diciembre del año siguiente con mi padre. Créanme que al principio las cosas eran fáciles. Cambiaba de colegio y cada cierto tiempo veía a los amigos que abandonaba. Ellos no me olvidaban ni yo a ellos, ese había sido el trato.

—Detesto las mañanas –maldije por lo bajo mientras me abrazaba a mí mismo. Mi cuerpo nunca ha soportado muy bien las temperaturas muy bajas y sufría constantes desmayos por eso—. Debí salir más abrigado.

Ahora, continuando con lo que les decía antes, al principio era sencillo, nada complicado y sin muchos traumas emocionales hasta que él apareció. Un ingeniero químico que nadaba en su propio dinero se presentó un día en la casa de mi madre con un ramo de flores y una pequeña caja forrada de gamuza. Yo tenía once, y para mi corta edad y bajo entendimiento, sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno. A los tres meses, yo, estaba vestido de esmoquin blanco con corbatín negro y entraba a la sala principal del Registro Civil, para contemplar fijamente, absorto en mis pensamientos como mi madre se casaba con otro hombre. Lo peor del caso es que dos semanas después estaban haciendo maletas para marcharnos a un país lejano fuera de Japón, pero en el acuerdo de custodia no se podía salir de los límites de la ciudad con el custodiado. Me alejaron de mi madre y desde allí he vivido con mi padre.

Yo sé que se preguntan si eso tiene algo de malo. Puedes ver a tu madre cuando ella te visite Podrás ir en navidad y en año nuevo a verla allá, en Suiza Pero no se pudo. Cuando se cumplió el año que se suponía yo debía vivir con mi madre, papá habló con las autoridades para que le permitieran sacarme de Japón y llevarme a América. Sí, así fue. En mi cumpleaños número trece enfilaba hacia una nueva casa y hacia en nuevo colegio en San Francisco. El año siguiente nos mudamos a Kansas; el que siguió, a Oklahoma; y ahora, después de tres años de no haber visto a ninguna de las personas que conocí en Nagoya y en Tokio (por que esas fueron las dos ciudades que frecuenté hasta el matrimonio de mi madre) regreso con la cabeza abajo, rezando por no encontrarme a nadie. Explicarles mi repentina desaparición abriría viejas heridas que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar nuevamente.

-

Aquel colegio era enorme. Había escuchado de lo colosal de sus proporciones pero nunca me había imaginado una cosa como esa. La secundaria Konoha, ubicada en el centro mismo de Tokio ocupaba nada más y nada menos que cinco cuadras de distancia en sus cuatro lados. Un alto muro de ladrillos rojos lo separaba de la calle dejando ver únicamente a puerta principal, disimulada tras la reja de entrada a los jardines. "Un colegio exclusivo para ricos" había dicho mi padre mientras me explicaba como llegar a mi destino. Y pues sí, era un colegio para ricos. Mi padre mientras vivió en los Estados Unidos desarrolló un proyecto científico basado en algo acerca de la arqueología que innovó la manera de examinar huesos y reliquias enterradas bajo capas de piedra. Cuando presentó el proyecto a los directores de la 

facultad de Arqueología de Harvard, lo enviaron de regreso a Japón para que mejorara el funcionamiento de su descubrimiento con la tecnología de punta que tienen los laboratorios aquí. Unos meses después las cámaras de resonancia y el escáner digitalizado de cientos de metros bajo tierra recorrían muchas facultades del mundo facilitando a los arqueólogos de renombre y a los aficionados busca tesoros la manera de encontrar algo enterrado si tenían la suficiente cantidad de dinero para pagar por esas máquinas. La cosa es que somos ricos desde entonces y yo nunca he tenido que preocuparme de que me falte algo. Es más, tengo demasiadas cosas.

Me acerqué a la puerta y ésta estaba cerrada, entonces recordé que mi padre me entregó una tarjeta que me permitiría pasar a esa fortaleza blindada con los más básicos sistemas de seguridad. Me saqué la tarjeta del bolsillo y se la mostré al portero.

—Uzumaki Naruto ¿Eh? –me dijo revisando que todos los datos fuesen correctos—. Los nuevos tienen que esperar el toque de la campana en el salón 301. Segunda puerta al final del pasillo azul.

— ¿Pasillo azul? –pregunté confundido

—En las intercesiones de los pasillos hay unos letreros que confirman su nombre y una flecha que indica la dirección donde debes ir.

—Muchas gracias.

Tomé la tarjeta que me entregaba de vuelta y entré a paso firme en el colegio. La reja de fierro se había abierto dándome paso libre a lo que por un segundo confundí con las planicies del campo. El pasto del jardín era de un verde esmeralda inverosímil al igual que el color del agua de la pileta erguida a un costado del camino. Había muchos bancos y mesas dispuestas por todo el lugar, como si no quisieran que sus alumnos usaran el suelo como asiento. Respiré profundo como suelo hacerlo cuando estoy asustado y la puerta principal se abrió.

Dentro las cosas se veían más normales: hileras de pasillos interconectados con puertas a ambos lados y tres tramos de escaleras para llegar a los pisos superiores. Parado donde estaba busqué el letrero que me indicó el portero y cuando lo encontré seguí la flecha que apuntaba la dirección. Las puertas a mis costados tenían números pero ninguna era la 301; recordé entonces que había mencionado el final del pasillo y corrí sin fijarme en lo que me esperaba adelante. De un momento a otro estaba boca arriba en el suelo con un dolor horrible en la espalda y en la base de la cabeza. Choqué de frente con un muchacho pelirrojo de lívidos ojos verdes que me miraba con una mueca entre desconcierto y molestia.

Me levanté despacio y pedí disculpas.

—No me fijé por donde iba –dije lentamente acariciando mi cabeza—. Lo siento.

No me respondió. Continuaba mirándome fijo pero su expresión era distinta, como de reconocimiento. Me extrañaba mucho su manera de mirarme hasta que separó los labios, hasta entonces perfectamente cerrados para decirme algo que no pude creer.

—Uzumaki… Naruto ¿Verdad? –me preguntó con un tono seco que se me hacía bastante familiar. El chico se acercó un poco y examinó con detenimiento mi rostro—. No puedo equivocarme, eres tú.

— ¡Imposible! –susurré en voz baja. Ahora que lo veía de cerca pude comprobar de golpe que yo conocía a ese muchacho mejor que a mí mismo. Era mi mejor amigo en la primaria de Tokio, Gaara Kishimoto—. ¡Gaara-kun!

Esas dos palabras accionaron una sonrisa que no había visto en tres años y me llevaron a mi infancia cuando jugaba en el patio de una primaria nada parecida a ese lugar en los años que mis padres todavía estaban casados. Lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude tratando transmitirle mi felicidad de volver a verlo ya que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresar mi alegría. Cuando me separé de él vi el rótulo que colgaba de la puerta Salón 301. Eso significaba que el era nuevo también.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste? –me preguntó entrando al salón

—Hace una semana –dije con entusiasmo—. No puedo creer que estés aquí.

—Yo tampoco. Mi padre es de verdad un hombre extraño; sus descubrimientos en el campo de la petroquímica son impresionantes y todavía se niega a mostrarlos a sus jefes. No lo comprendo.

—Aún sigues hablando como caballero, ¿Es que acaso nunca cambiarás?

—Eso es posible, muy posible.

En el tiempo que tuvimos desde que entramos al salón hasta que tocó la campana le conté a Gaara un poco de las cosas que había vivido en las tres ciudades distintas. No fue mucho, ya que veinte minutos no son suficientes para contarle a alguien tres años de vida perfectamente detallados, pero fue suficiente como para dejar las cosas en claro y calmar un poco la curiosidad de la que padecíamos. Unos momentos después del cese de la campana, una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de pelo blanco entraron a nuestro salón. Esa mujer, nuestra profesora, se adelantó un poco para poder presentarse ante los cinco nuevos alumnos que cursarían quinto año. Nos sonrió a todos antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Mitarashi Anko –se presentó balanceándose un poco sobre sus pies—. Y el hombre junto a mí es Hatake Kakashi; seremos sus titulares este año y queríamos conocerlos antes de que pudieran pasar a los salones oficiales. Pues bueno, ¡Bienvenidos!

—Como ya les dijo Anko, soy Hatake Kakashi –habló el peli blanco con una voz un tanto ronca, como si hubiese estado hablando por más de una hora antes de ir a vernos—. Como son muy pocos sortearemos sus paralelos. Dos se irán conmigo y tres se irán con Anko –señaló una pecera que reposaba sobre la mesa—. Ahora pasarán al frente y tomarán un papel. Nuestros nombres están escritos allí.

"Anko" nos había tocado a Gaara y a mí junto con una muchacha de cabello negro largo y ojos opalinos. Era hermosa pero a leguas se notaba que era muy tímida, tal vez en exceso. Siguiendo a la profesora Mitarashi por los pasillos me di cuenta de lo grande que era ese lugar: habían muchos salones y casilleros empotrados en las paredes como las escuelas estadounidenses. También, en algunos pasillos específicos denominados 'Pasillos de Oro" se alzaban imponentes estantería repletas de premios y menciones de honor por su buena forma de enseñanza. Definitivamente la secundaria Konoha era un lugar de renombre y no valía la pena manchar su honor.

Salimos del pasillo verde y entramos al rojo donde estaban los paralelos A y B de quinto y sexto curso. Desde donde estábamos se podía escuchar con claridad el murmullo de mis futuros compañeros salir amortiguado por el resquicio de la puerta. Me froté las manos intentando calentarlas un poco para calmar mi nerviosismo y entramos después de la profesora.

Esos salones eran los más raros que había visto. Las mesas eran largas, un poco curvas y se elevaban hacia arriba en hileras perfectas. Desde abajo se podía comparar el lugar donde ellos 

estaban parados como un pequeño escenario en un auditorio o un teatro. La primera fila de la mitad estaba vacía con tres asientos dispuestos. Gaara, la pelinegra y yo nos sentamos allí por órdenes de Mitarashi (para obviar la palabra profesora) y esperamos a que ella dijera algo.

—Ustedes tres –nos señaló—. Preséntense ante la clase.

La pelinegra, tímida y todo, se puso de pie despacio y sin mirar al frente se presentó con voz temblorosa pero alta.

—Hinata… Hyuuga.

—Cosas que te gusten y que no –pidió Mitarashi—. Vamos muchacha.

—Etto…

La cara se le tiñó de carmesí y se sentó de golpe con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y los ojos apretados para intentar calmar la vergüenza. Gaara fue el siguiente.

—Gaara Kishimoto –dijo firmemente—. Me gustan los libros y detesto a los fanfarrones.

Volvió a sentarse y llegó mi turno. Me puse de pie y tras tragar saliva al menos unas cuatro veces intentando humedecer mi garganta que se había secado inexplicablemente miré hacia el frente y hablé.

—Uzumaki Naruto –dije—. Me gusta la música, el ramen y odio a las personas arrogantes.

—Serán buenos amigos –señaló al pelirrojo junto a mí—. Muy bien, ya que las presentaciones pertinentes han sido realizadas creo que podemos comenzar con la…

Se interrumpió de repente mirando fijamente a la puerta. Un muchacho de cabello azabache piel pálida y afilados ojos negros entró caminando parsimoniosamente al salón como si no notara a la maestra que estaba junto a él.

—Uchiha Sasuke –dijo Anko secamente—. Yo no soy Kakashi, y si yo no llego tarde a clases mis alumnos no deben hacerlo tampoco. Tu justificación.

—Me levanté tarde –respondió resueltamente. Ese es el tipo de personas que detesto. Miras sobre el hombro, creyéndose importantes—. Pregúntele a mi padre.

—Lo haré, eso no lo dudes.

Siguió al tal Sasuke con la mirada hasta que ocupó el único puesto vacío en el aula. Una fila más arriba, justo detrás de mí.

-

El primer periodo de clases fue el más extenuante de ese bloque. Para mi suerte la campana que anunciaba el receso acababa de sonar, y Gaara, Hinata (quién se nos había unido) y yo, caminábamos rumbo al jardín intentando ubicar la salida entre todos esos enredos de pasillos nombrados. Tras un rato de buscar dimos con el pasillo azul principal por el que se accedía al colegio. Enfilamos por ahí y salimos al jardín, el mismo que había confundido con las planicies campestres.

— ¿Dónde nos sentamos? –Preguntó Hinata observando las sillas y mesas—. Hay mucho de donde escoger.

—El árbol de allí.

Apunté a un cerezo florecido bajo el cual había una mesa y tres sillas. Caminamos hasta allí lo más rápido posible, evitando así que alguien nos robara el puesto. Sacamos nuestros almuerzos y los devoramos como si no hubiésemos comido en meses. El uso continuo del cerebro en las clases activa inevitablemente el aparato digestivo que pide a gritos algo de comer para poder recuperar la energía gastada en el proceso del pensamiento.

Sorprendentemente había dejado de hacer frío, siendo este reemplazado por una cálida brisa típica de los mediados de primavera. Para mí eso constataba un alivio, pues como les había dicho antes, los climas fríos y el frío en todo su significado me causaba daño. Terminé antes que los otros dos, y aprovechando eso me puse a contemplar a los alumnos que se divertían y conversaban en el patio a mí alrededor. Pude identificar a mis compañeros de inmediato por la banda de color rojo que llevaban en el brazo izquierdo. Esa era la manera de identificar a la cantidad de gente que había allí sin necesidad de aprenderse los nombres de cada uno. Por un momento, mientras recorría el jardín con la mirada, mis ojos azul eléctrico se cruzaron por no más de un instante con unos orbes negros y afilados. Intenté sonreírle, pero algo en la fría expresión de su rostro no me lo permitió.

— ¿Naruto-kun? –dijo Hinata tras de mí. Volteé a verla y dejé de lado el rostro de, si mal no recuerdo, Uchiha Sasuke—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí –mentí. Debo admitir que lo frío de su mirada no me gustó. Desde que soy pequeño he podido comprender como es una persona con sólo mirarla, y lo que comprendí al ver esos ojos negros fue resentimiento y pena. Mi curiosidad es uno de los móviles de mi vida, si no fuera por ella no haría absolutamente nada por sacarme las dudas de la cabeza— ¿Qué nos toca después del receso?

—Dos horas de deportes –dijo Gaara—. Y luego la salida.

—Pero no tenemos los uniformes –dijo Hinata—- No podemos hace clase sin ellos.

—Nos los entregarán en el salón.

La campana tocó y nos dirigimos a las canchas traseras.

-

Para serles más que sincero, los deportes no son mi fuerte pero tampoco son mi debilidad. Prefiero el deporte más sabio del mundo que es el tocar la guitarra y componer canciones, pues es a eso a lo que dedico la mayor parte de mi tiempo. Me gustaría ser cantante cuando crezca pero no es un negocio seguro. Tu fama puede acabarse de la misma manera como empezó. Mientras mis amigos y yo caminábamos a la puerta principal para esperar a la salida pensaba en la cantidad de deberes que teníamos por hacer cuando choqué con alguien por segunda vez. Al levantar la mirada Sasuke Uchiha me contemplaba de arriba abajo y luego se alejó sin más. Recogí mis cosas y salí caminando del colegio muy molesto. La campana había tocado.


	2. Parejas Biológicas

**Aquí esta el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. Besos! **

**Capítulo Dos: Parejas Biológicas. **

Si mi primer día de clases fue parcialmente extraño, el segundo no se le comparaba en absoluto. Todo empezó esa misma mañana. Como normalmente me desperté temprano, mi más mala costumbre, y bajé para tomar el desayuno. Mi padre, un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y ojos iguales a los míos estaba de pie frente a la cocina preparando algo de comer, cosa nada habitual en el. Es más, he llegado a dudar de sus capacidades culinarias, ya que quién cocina en esta casa soy yo. Y como solía decir mi madre: "Sólo si sabes manejar un cucharón, puedes manejar una casa" Bueno, como les decía, bajé a tomar el desayuno y me encontré con la agradable sorpresa de que era mi plato favorito, no muy saludable, pero mortalmente delicioso: ¡Ramen! Lo devoré como si se tratara del manjar más importante de la tierra (y lo es) pero me estaba quedando corto de tiempo. Dejé el plato vacío sobre el mesón y corrí escaleras arriba para ponerme el uniforme, pero algo extraño me sucedió. No encontraba mi camisa ni la banda del saco. Siempre he sido ordenado a pesar de llevar lo que la gente llama 'vida de músico' que es literalmente vivir en un reguero sumido en el más profundo embotamiento pensando en las canciones y tonos. Para mí, eso era un simple desgaste de tiempo, y prefería utilizarlo en pensar nuevas canciones.

Por fin, después de buscar casi diez minutos encontré lo que buscaba bajo la butaca de mi habitación. Me reflejé en la pantalla apagada del plasma junto a la puerta que conducía al baño en lugar de usar un espejo, es que no había tiempo. Recogí mis cosas, revisé que no me faltara nada, volví a revisar, y por fin, tras despedirme de mi padre salí como un ciclón al colegio. En mi segundo día no podía darme el lujo de llegar tarde si el día anterior había causado más que una buena impresión.

-

Esta vez las tarjetas no fueron necesarias. Cuando el portero me vio acercarme abrió la reja de inmediato para dejarme pasar. Esquivé las mesas del jardín, me salté los cuatro peldaños que precedían a la entrada, atravesé el pasillo azul, subí un tramo de escaleras, torcí a la izquierda y llegué al pasillo rojo. La suerte continuaba conmigo, ya que Mitarashi, nuestra profesora de historia, aún no llegaba. Sin titubeos entré en el salón y me derrumbé en mi asiento intentado recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera contra reloj.

Gaara y Hinata me miraron, preocupados, pero los tranquilicé con un ademán de la mano. Una especie de alivio me invadió cuando miré hacia la puerta y vi al Uchiha entrar cabizbajo con Mitarashi pisándole los talones. Era el segundo día que llegaba tarde y parecía que esta vez no iba a ser tan flexible con el muchacho.

—Te quedarás después del colegio, Sasuke –dijo Mitarashi sentándose en el borde del escritorio—. Ahora, saquen todos sus libros, y en grupos de tres analicen el fragmento de la constitución europea. Luego, cada uno escribe una reflexión personal y la deja en el escritorio antes de que toque la campana.

Y así empezamos nuestra aburrida tarea. En el tiempo que pasamos leyendo el artículo diez de la constitución europea, para ser más específicos, de Francia, Hinata nos contó algo acerca de una fiesta en su mansión. Sus amigos del salón y del otro paralelo la ayudarían a arreglar la casa pero también nos dijo que no haría nada si nosotros no aceptábamos ir. Después de unos cuantos ruegos mal disimulados logró convencernos.

Diez minutos antes del toque dejamos nuestro trabajo cerca de las manos de Mitarashi y regresamos a nuestro lugar.

— ¿Harán algo esta tarde? –Pregunté, recostado en la silla—. Esta cuidad aburre.

—Lo que pasa es –dijo Gaara—. Es que estás acostumbrado a la vida adolescente de las metrópolis norteamericanas. Deja que te mostremos como se vive aquí, en Tokio.

La campana tocó. El salón de kendo mixto es exactamente igual a un dojo de pela profesional. Nuestros uniformes, con una escarapela grabada con los apellidos de la clase, colgaban de diversas perchas empotradas a los dos costados. Como la clase anterior, Kurenai, nuestra profesora de kendo, estaba arrodillada en el centro del tatami bebiendo té. (Hasta ahora todo debe parecerles relativamente normal, teniendo en cuenta el incidente de la mañana, pero ya verán, dejen que el día avance. Estamos recién en el segundo periodo) Continuando con lo que les contaba, Kurenai, nuestra hermosa profesora, bebía su té bien calmada mientras nosotros descolgábamos los uniformes de sus perchas y marchábamos directo a los vestidores. Diez minutos después ya estábamos frente a ella con toda la indumentaria puesta, pero ella no se movió.

—Quítense los protectores –dijo sin mirarnos—. Hoy practicaremos defensa personal.

-

Tras una larga masacre de golpes y patadas desfilamos directo al salón de biología, caminando lo más lento posible, intentado así, no reanimar el dolor. Una chica peli rosada que caminaba junto a mí, llamada Sakura, me sonrió y se adelantó para juntarse con una rubia de cuerpo perfecto y largo cabello brillante. A pesar de lo lindas que eran no me llamaban la más mínima atención. (Supongo que siguen pensando que esta situación es de lo más normal, pero estamos en el tercer periodo y es aquí cuando la _acción_ comienza.)

Al entrar en el salón de biología supe que las cosas no iban bien. Nuestro profesor, un hombre corpulento, de piel morena y cabello negro, fumaba un tabaco como era su costumbre. Sentado en su silla tras el escritorio, Asuma, se divertía leyendo algo que parecía interesante, claro que desde nuestros asientos no podíamos ver que era. Cuando íbamos a tomar asiento aleatoriamente, carraspeó sonoramente paralizándonos en el acto.

—Yo escogeré sus lugares y sus compañeros –dijo sin bajar el libro—. Párense allá –apuntó la pared junto a la puerta—. ¡Rápido!

Obedientes, nos recostamos contra la pared. Lo bueno del laboratorio de bilogía, al igual que las clases de kendo y deportes, era que los dos paralelos de quinto trabajan juntos, así que había muchas posibilidades de compañeros, o de emparejar con personas desconocidas. Atisbé a la derecha y reconocí a los otros dos alumnos nuevos que habían compartido el salón de espera con Gaara, Hinata y yo. Eran dos chicos. El más alto, de cabello castaño y piel blanca, contemplaba todo el salón a través de unas gafas negras de montura metálica que se sostenían con el puente de su perfecta nariz. Y el otro, un muchacho de aspecto estrafalario, vestido de verde, tenía un corte de cabello extraño y cejas muy tupidas, como encrespadas especulaba en voz baja sobre quién sería su compañero. Se veían buena gente, pero uno nunca sabe, las apariencias pueden engañar.

Asuma se puso de pie con una lista en la mano, donde seguramente figuraban los veintidós nombres de los alumnos de quinto. Volvió a carraspear, esta vez más bajo, y leyó:

—Gaara Kishimoto, Hinata Hyuuga –dijo—. Primera mesa, primera fila.

Caminaron a sus lugares.

—Hyuuga Neji, TenTen; segunda mesa, primera fila.

Ellos también se sentaron.

—Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino; tercera mesa, primera fila.

La misma historia. Y así continuó la selección hasta que sólo quedamos cuatro: El cejas encrespadas, el raro de las gafas, el pesado del Uchiha y yo. No sé por qué, pero en ese momento sentí un vacío en el estómago. Era como si esa sensación de frío me quisiera advertir, pero no le hice caso, y me arrepentí de ello.

—Rock Lee, Aburame Shino; tercera mesa, cuarta fila.

Se sentaron, y por último, nosotros. Nos miramos un momento y volví a ver esa tristeza y soledad reflejada en sus ojos, esta vez, mezclado con un poco de burla. Se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba el hecho de que compartiríamos la misma mesa, todos los días, en el mismo salón. Créanme que en esos momentos detesté el laboratorio de biología, pero más adelante, esa opinión cambiaría rotundamente.

—Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto –leyó—. Cuarta mesa, cuarta fila.

Volvimos a mirarnos, y ocurrió algo extraño. Dijimos lo mismo e hicimos lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. Me horroricé. Como les dije antes, yo puedo comprender a una persona con solo mirarla, y ese tipo de 'coincidencias' extrañas, solían pasarme sólo cuando me llevaba bien con el individuo que tenía junto a mí, pero el caso no era _ese_.

Ahora, sentados _juntos_ en la mesa, maldije por lo bajo unas cien veces, antes de atender a la clase.

-

Receso, mi hora de clase favorita. No soy malo en los estudios y me esfuerzo por sacar las mejores notas, pero no hay nada como un rato de ocio en medio de lo asfixiante de las clases. El almuerzo que mi padre preparó se veía exquisito. Camarones, salchichas picadas, un poco de arroz y mi favorito: un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Vertí un poco de agua caliente que llevaba en el termo dentro del tazón y esperé los tres minutos de rigor para que se preparara. Una vez listo, lo devoré, exactamente igual como lo había hecho en la mañana.

—Comes eso desde que eres un niño –me dijo Gaara apuntando a mi tazón—. ¿Es que acaso no te cansas de su sabor?

—La verdad que no; es delicioso.

Bajé la cabeza para tragar mi último bocado de ramen cuando alguien me tocó el hombro. No necesite mirar hacia atrás para saber de quién se trataba. El olor era el mismo de la clase de biología. El perfume más caro que el dinero podía comprar tenía una esencia inconfundible y se puede reconocer a leguas. Dejé los palillos junto al tazón esperando a que Sasuke dijera algo, pero en su lugar deslizó su mano por mi espalda hasta sentarse junto a mí. No sé por qué, pero aún a través de la ropa pude sentir lo suave de su piel.

"_¿En que demonios estoy pensando? ¡Concéntrate!"_

Lo miré de reojo, molesto por su presencia. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y otra vez pude ver esa tristeza tras las pupilas negras. Pero el me miraba de una manera diferente, como si buscara la respuesta a mi aversión por él. Lo que sucede es que cuando alguien no me cae bien, sencillamente me muestro muy descortés, si es que se le puede llamar así a mi manera de tratar a la gente.

— ¿Qué quieres? –pregunté, moderando el tono de mi voz

—Mi padre, el director, quiere verte –dijo poniéndose de pie—. Sígueme, Naruto-Kun.

Me puse de pie un tanto desorientado, y tras cruzar una mirada cómplice con Gaara me alejé tras el Uchiha, rumbo a la oficina del director. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba, no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creía. Cruzamos el pasillo azul, luego pasamos al naranja, al amarillo y por último al celeste, dónde solo había una puerta de la cual colgaba una placa que rezaba "Director Uchiha"

—Pasa –me dijo Sasuke abriendo la puerta—. Mi padre no muerde.

— ¿Y tú? –pregunté, sarcástico

—Algún día te dejaré descubrirlo –susurró cerca de mi oído

Me ericé por completo y sin poder evitarlo mis mejillas se calentaron. Lo miré de reojo por segunda vez antes de entrar a la oficina del director.

-

Solamente quería que le aclarara ciertas cosas de mi expediente escolar. Debo decir que el Director Uchiha es un hombre bastante formal y muy interesante. El educado, culto y muy hablador. La verdad que no puede creer que tenga un hijo como Sasuke. Sasuke… ¡Es un idiota! No sé quién se cree ni quién cree que soy yo pero ese tipo de cosas me molestan. Además detesto que me hablen cerca del oído.

En lugar de regresar al jardín fui directamente a la piscina techada del colegio para nuestra práctica de natación, la única clase que no compartíamos con las niñas. Saqué mi pantaloneta del casillero en los vestidores y me la puse. Detesto el color de mi piel pero las niñas piensan que es muy atractivo, así que a veces dudo sobre mi aspecto, aunque creo que todos lo han hecho alguna vez. Una vez afuera me senté en borde de la piscina junto a Gaara.

— ¿Qué quería el director? –me preguntó—. ¿Te castigaron o algo?

—No, sólo querían revisar algo de mi expediente escolar –le tranquilicé—. Hace un poco de frío aquí ¿no te parece?

—Un poco, pero deben mantener el lugar fresco para evitar que el agua se caliente.

Kakashi, nuestro profesor de natación, saltó desde lo alto de una escalerilla empapándonos a todos cuando impactó contra el agua. Cuando salió de la piscina tiritando por lo frío del agua y el ambiente agarró una lista y repasó que todos estuviésemos allí.

—Practiquen sus clavados hasta el final de la hora –dijo Kakashi—. Naruto, ven hacia aquí.

Me puse de pie con mis compañeros pero me alejé en dirección contraria. Me senté junto a Kakashi, contemplando fijamente el agua agitada.

—Necesito que te quedes después del colegio –me dijo—. Tu padre llamó y me pidió que te entrenara en natación. Se que fuiste campeón intercolegial en tu otro colegio.

—Sí…

El año pasado, unos meses antes de fin de clases me inscribí en una competencia de natación. Al principio solo lo hice por que nuestra secundaria no tenía ningún representante, pero a medida que practicaba le tomé gusto al agua y decidí que de verdad tenía ganas de competir. Mi esfuerzo recibió la recompensa más grande: me coronaron medalla de oro y mejor nadador juvenil del condado. Fue un gran día aquel, pero tuve que marcharme y dejar todo allá.

— ¿Te quedarás?

—Por qué no –dije y me marché a practicar clavados.

En ese momento no lo sabía, pero el haber decidio quedarme a practicar, cambiaría mi vida por completo...


	3. El Pianista

**Capítulo Tres: El Pianista.**

Las cuatro.

Recostado al borde de la piscina recuperaba un poco de la energía perdida en tan solo la primera parte de mi entrenamiento. Hay veces que maldigo mi talento, por que me hacen trabajar el doble. Kakashi estaba junto a mí, revisando mi pulso. Si mis cálculos no me fallaban, estaba por encima de los 140. Un buen ritmo cardiaco para quemar calorías y tonificar los músculos del cuerpo.

Me incorporé despacio, cuidando de no mover mucho mis hombres, magullados por las brazadas. Estaba exhausto y ya no quería hacer más, pero yo sabía de antemano que el maniaco de mi profesor aún veía una energía, que en realidad, no existía.

—Ve a comprarte algo de comer –dijo Kakashi—. Y procura que sea chocolate, es un buen carbohidrato.

—Ya regreso, entonces.

Me puse una camiseta limpia y marché al mini bar en el jardín del colegio. Me aseguré de tener la billetera en el bolsillo, y así, enfilé seguro.

Aquel enredo de pasillos aún me confundía, pero me podía guiar más o menos bien. Cuando salí del pasillo naranja me detuve un momento para descansar en paz sin el molesto murmullo del agua en la piscina ni de la acompasada respiración de Kakashi. En momentos como estos son cuando más necesito mi guitarra. El silencio es la mayor inspiración existente en el planeta. Muchas veces puedes imaginar la música, como por ejemplo un piano que entona una triste melodía. Sube el tono, baja el tono… un momento, el piano es real ¡Alguien más está aquí!

— ¿Dónde?

Recorrí el pasillo con la mirada. Al fondo, antes de dividirse para la derecha e izquierda, una puerta doble, de color café, estaba entre abierta. Me acerqué despacio, el sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Abrí un poco más, lo suficiente para tener una visión perfecta del salón, y no creerán lo que vi.

— ¡Sasuke! –susurré en voz baja, casi inaudible. Así que el bastardo sabe hacer algo más que molestar. Eso es verdaderamente impresionante, hasta podría estar respetándolo.

Tras calmarme de la impresión, me dediqué a verlo mejor. Sus dedos eran como seda sobre las teclas. Los movía a una velocidad impresionante y no se equivocaba en ningún compás. La canción que tocaba era hermosa, y ya, sin haberme dado cuenta, había grabado cada matiz y cambio de tono en mi memoria. ¡El condenado tiene talento! Pensé, y sin querer, abrí la puerta del todo, delatándome en el acto.

El Uchiha se detuvo de inmediato y me atravesó con la mirada. Esta vez no distinguí ninguna emoción en sus ojos. Me incorporé, tratado de sostenerme en pie, pero el dolor de piernas había empezado a intensificarse.

—Lo siento –me disculpé, caminando hacia el piano. Mala idea—. No sabía qué…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –me atajó secamente—. Habla.

—Entrenando natación.

— ¿Y te parece divertido espiar a las demás personas? –Estaba de pie frente a mí—. ¿O acaso… me estaban _mirando_ a mí?

En un instante me acorraló entre su cuerpo y la cola del piano, llenando mis pulmones de mi característico olor. De cerca tiene las facciones más afiladas de lo que se puede ver a distancia normal.

—Claro que no –respondí firme, intentando salir de aquel encierro—. Tengo que irme.

—Quizá… viniste a comprobar que si mordía –dijo sin prestarme la más mínima atención

Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de entrar a la oficina del director esa mañana, el Uchiha había hecho un comentario nada propio muy cerca de mi oído.

—Esas son tonterías –dije un poco más bajo, torciendo la cara para que no comprobara mi sonrojo. ¡Soy un desastre!

—Estás nervioso –me susurró al oído—. El color rojo se te ve muy bien, sabías.

Regresé a verlo, pero en ese momento todos mis sentidos se congelaron un instante, para luego concentrarse en mi cara, para ser más exacto, mi boca. ¡Había dicho eso a propósito! Y ahora, atrapado sin salida, estaba siendo besado por un pesado. ¡Un hombre!

Intenté alejarlo pero no cedió, no hasta que se encargó de probar por unos pocos segundos el interior de mi boca. Se retiró despacio y regresó al piano con las mejillas coloradas, al igual que las mías. En esos momentos todo el dolor de la práctica y el cansancio se desvanecieron. Salí corriendo. Corrí y corrí hasta llegar de regreso a la piscina. Respiré profundo, serenándome poco a poco. Su olor estaba impregnado en mi ropa y el calor de sus labios aún podía sentirlo en los míos. Necesitaba irme, y rápido.

-

Miércoles en la mañana. Mi aspecto era la viva imagen de la mala noche: Bolsas negras bajo los ojos, la cara pálida y rostro inexpresivo. Me había pasado la noche entera pensando en aquel beso. Aún no he podido superarlo y creo que no lo hare nunca. Fue demasiado. Me senté en mi lugar y hundí la cara en la mochila. Alguien se sentó a mi lado, di un respingo asustado, pero sólo era Gaara. Soy demasiado paranoico, déjenme decirles.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó—. Te llamé varias veces ayer.

—Si… este… –titubeé—. Estaba un poco ocupado, eso es todo.

—Que alivio.

Me puso una mano en el hombro; me ericé por completo, recordando que ese imbécil moreno había hecho lo mismo ayer.

— ¿Hasta que hora te quedaste entrenando?

—Las cinco y media. Kakashi limpió la piscina conmigo; casi no podía moverme.

—Pero por lo menos retomarás algo que dejaste, los sacrificios son necesarios a veces.

Suspiré largo y tendido. Finalmente mi mente se había apaciguado un poco, dando paso a una calma momentánea, alejada del amargo recuerdo de la tarde pasada, cada vez más. Estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando lo escuché venir por el pasillo. El timbre de su voz se me hace inconfundible. Desvié los ojos a la puerta, llevándome un chasco.

Sakura, la peli rosada de mi salón, una compañera interesante, entraba tomada de la mano de Sasuke. Los estaban muy tranquilos al igual que el salón. Él único impresionado había sido yo; caí en la cuenta entonces, que ellos dos eran mas que amigos desde hacia tiempo.

Me miró, me sonrojé; lo miré, se sonrojó. Parecía que el tampoco había olvidado nuestro encuentro en el salón de piano. Me toqué la boca distraídamente, recordando el sabor de sus labios mientras el culpable de mi sufrimiento se sentaba en su lugar, junto a Sakura.

La última en entrar fue Hinata. De ahí, comenzó la clase.

-

Segundo periodo. Música. Salón de piano.

Enfilaba, embotado en mis pensamientos, hacia el lugar del delito. Las manos me temblaban y sudaba frío intentando, en vano, hacerle creer a mi cerebro que aquello había sido simplemente un desliz irrepetible.

Sasuke tampoco estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba aunque iba de la mano de Sakura conversando con ella. Miraba para todos lados, muchas veces hacia atrás, intentando establecer contacto visual conmigo, pero yo me hacía el desentendido. No quería nada que ver con él, pero eso iba a ser imposible, totalmente imposible.

Antes de entrar me paré en seco con las claras intenciones de marcharme, pero Hinata entrelazó sus dedos con los míos uniendo nuestras manos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para un moreno, un castaño de ojos plateados, un pelirrojo y la clase en general.

—Señor Uchiha, por favor –dijo Tsunade, nuestra increíblemente atractiva, profesora de música—. _For Elise. _

Se levantó de su asiento tras de mí, y se acercó al piano, no sin antes rozar su mano con la mía. Afinó unas cuantas teclas y esperó la orden para comenzar.

—Esta es nuestra primera clase juntos –dijo Tsunade—. Las flautas sobre la mesa serán suyas por el resto del año, al igual que el folleto de partituras t el cuaderno para escribir sus propias composiciones.

Caminó hasta su escritorio y se sentó.

—Abran el folleto por la página diez, sigan las notas y la melodía del piano.

Tsunade sacudió la mano y Sasuke empezó a tocar; tres compases después, entramos las flautas. No es por presumir, pero mi habilidad con los instrumentos es innata y se la debo a un año de clases en el conservatorio de San Francisco. Allí aprendía tocar todos los instrumentos, pero sólo tengo unos pocos que me gustan, sin contar mi amada guitarra eléctrica de mil dólares hecha a pedido: El arpa, violín, el piano y el oboe. Un año de dedicación puede hacer maravillas con la gente.

La clase de música fue divertida. Media hora tocando música y los treinta minutos restantes copiando notas de la pizarra. Hinata, por ejemplo, recibió una ovación de pie cuando tocó un solo en compañía del piano. Superó a todos y con justa razón. Cuando la campana tocó marchamos para el laboratorio de biología: mi infierno en la tierra.

-

Una hora de charla acerca del aparato digestivo de la cobra era suficiente como para aniquilar, al menos, la mitad de las neuronas del cerebro. Asuma había planeado nuestra muerte cerebral desde hace mucho ya que disfrutaba de lo lindo viéndonos sufrir. Pero lo peor estaba por llegar. Cinco minutos antes de que terminara la clase, detuvo su perorata digestiva y nos miró de frente.

—Bien muchachos, chicas –dijo Asuma—. Con su compañero de mesa deberán realizar un proyecto de biología.

¡No!

—El tema es Los Reptiles, pueden ser todos, menos la cobra que el señor Uchiha ya separó –continuó—. Debe estar listo para el viernes.

¡No! ¡No!

—Ven a mi casa hoy en la tarde –me dijo el moreno—. Anoté la dirección en tu libreta. Te espero.

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO!

-

Estaba de pie frente a la puerta del templo Uchiha. Mi casa es grande, pero este lugar es enorme. El patio estaba repleto de árboles de Sakura florecidos, una pequeña cascada artificial y aves, muchas aves. Atravesé un sendero de piedras construido en la tierra hasta llegar a la puerta principal (Déjenme decirles algo: nunca en la vida he estado tan nervioso…) subí unos escalones y toqué el timbre. Unos momentos después estaba subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Sasuke. En el pasillo del segundo rellano me encontré con Itachi, el hermano mayor del moreno. Si se preguntan como lo conocía, el director Uchiha me lo presentó el día que me llamó a su oficina. Olvidé mencionarlo, lo siento.

—Naruto-kun –me saludó—. La última puerta del pasillo.

—Gracias, Itachi-sama.

Le sonreí y continué mi camino. A escasos pasos de la puerta me paré en seco como lo había hecho en la mañana, pero una mano blanca me agarró del brazo y jaló hacia el interior de la habitación. Por segunda vez estaba acorralado sin saber como salir. La pared junto a la puerta me detenía el paso si corría hacia atrás, y sus brazos los costados. Estaba completamente atrapado.

— ¿No te fue suficiente con lo de ayer? –pregunté molesto

Tengo la fuerza suficiente para romper el agarre, pero no sé, se me acerca y mis sentidos flaquean. Soy una verdadera desgracia.

—Te pregunté al…

Me besó de nuevo y esta vez, me obligó a corresponderle. Al principio me negué pero poco a poco me convenció hasta que le seguí el juego. Al final, ya sin aire para respirar, me arrastró hasta un escritorio, agarró una enciclopedia del estante a su derecha y la dejó frente a mí.

—Eres un loco –aproveché para decir—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Me gustas, es así de simple.

— ¡Pero nos conocemos muy poco! Además, te vi de la mano de Sakura, y está el hecho de que somos… –callé

— ¿Hombres? –preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Y eso qué? Sakura es sólo una pantalla. Terminamos hace dos años, pero llegamos a un acuerdo.

— ¿Acuerdo?

—Digamos que descubrió mi debilidad; al principio creí que se asquearía pero me comprendió y me cubre desde entonces.

Sasuke se había declarado. Yo nunca me esperé algo como eso, pero lo débil y molesto que me hace sentir, me puso a dudar de inmediato. Yo había tenido novia allá en América y aunque la quise no me llenó nunca, es más, estuve enredado con ella hasta puntos insospechados por mi padre pero terminó cuando regresé al Japón.

(Hagamos una pausa y recapitulemos un poco para no quedarnos atrás con ningún detalle: Conocía Sasuke hace muy poco tiempo, quién resultó ser gay en vez de heterosexual como todos los hombres que he conocido. Me ha besado en dos ocasiones confundiéndome por completo, además, tiene una coartada perfecta: Sakura. Ahora sí, podemos continuar…)

Sasuke…

(Otra pausa: ¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a mi mundo?!

Sasuke abrió la enciclopedia por el capítulo de los reptiles y buscó las cobras. Al menos haríamos algo que mantendría mi mente ocupada, lejos de cavilaciones nada decorosas.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea para el proyecto?

—Diseñar el cráneo de una cobra lomo de diamante –dijo el moreno—. Es sencillo y lo tendremos listo para el viernes si es que trabajamos duro.

— ¡Entonces, manos a la obra!

Nos tomó casi tres horas darle forma a la maldita arcilla, pero el resultado fue el esperado: una réplica exacta del cráneo de una cobra. Limpiamos el reguero de papeles y arcilla seca y a las siete y treinta bajamos a comer. Acepté quedarme por insistencia de Sasuke pero lo que yo quería era irme de allí.

—Vendré mañana –dije recogiendo mis cosas—. Nuestro proyecto será el mejor.

—No olvides traer más arcilla, ya gastamos la mía y aún no terminamos.

—Como digas.

Estaba por irme cuando me sujetó de la muñeca y atrajo hacia sí.

—No le cuentes a nadie que te besé o podrían matarte.

— ¿Quiénes?

—Mis fans.

¡El muy idiota sabe como hacerme rabiar! Lo fulminé con la mirada y lo insulté antes de irme. No sé como puede atraerme alguien como él, así, arrogante y presumido. Sí, leyeron bien, 

atraerme. Sasuke Uchiha me atrae. Cuando aceptas una cosa como esa el resto de problemas se vuelven más sencillos. En ese momento estaba convencido de ello.

-

Jueves. Primer periodo. Hora libre.

—_No le digas a nadie que te besé o podrían matarte. _

— _¿Quiénes?_

—_Mis fans. _

¿Fans? Que sea apuesto no le da derecho de creerse demasiado. Lo miré de reojo y él me miró. Ya no me cae tan mal pero su arrogancia me enferma. Sonrió. Bajé la mirada sonrojado y continué mi conversación con Gaara mientras esperaba a Hinata, quién aún no llegaba.

— ¿Cuándo es la fiesta de Hina? –preguntó Gaara. Hina era el sobrenombre que le pusimos.

—Creo que mañana, pero no estoy muy seguro.

¡Mi celular! Lo saqué del bolsillo de la mochila esperando que fuese un mensaje de Hina, pero era un número desconocido.

"_¿Irás a mi casa hoy en la tarde?" _

Sasuke, obvio. _"Si"_ respondí.

"_Más te vale"_

"_¿Acaso es obligación?"_

"_Claro que sí. Quiero estar a solas contigo"_

"_¡Idiota!" _

"_No más que tú" _

"_Si como no" _

"_El enojo acentúa tus facciones, te ves muy bien" _

"_Tonto" _

Apagué el teléfono, enojado. Tiene el poder para sacarme de mis casillas y yo no hago nada por detenerlo. Me gusta seguirle el juego, pero no más allá de mi zona de confort. Ustedes me entienden ¿Verdad?


	4. Transferido

**Gracias por sus reviews!! sorry si no los puedo contestar, pero verdaderamente gracias. Los amo!! Bye!**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Transferido.**

Templo Uchiha.

Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y aún no terminábamos. El proyecto se entregaba al día siguiente y sacar la mejor nota era nuestra intención. Estábamos dibujando un boceto de la mandíbula de la cobra cuando nos dimos por vencidos. El cansancio era insoportable.

—Pediré algo de beber –se acercó a un intercomunicador empotrado en la pared y dijo—: Trae dos latas de refresco frías, arigato.

Regresó a mi lado y arrimó la cabeza al borde de la cama. De verdad que estábamos cansados. No es miento. Trabajar con arcilla es una enorme tortura.

—Me duelen los brazos –dijo mientras me los acariciaba—. ¿Cómo aguantas tanto?

—Tocar piano es un buen ejercicio. Ya estoy acostumbrado a esforzarme más de la cuenta.

—Ah… por cierto, la melodía que estaban tocando en el salón de piano el martes ¿Cómo se llama?

—Aún no tiene nombre; yo la escribí.

—Es increíble — ¡Escribe mejor que yo!—. ¿Desde cuando tocas piano?

—Desde los cinco años… he mejorado mucho con el paso del tiempo.

—Se nota.

La puerta se abrió y entró una sirvienta cargada con una bandeja de plata, dos vasos y dos latas de refresco. Las dejó junto a nosotros y se marchó.

—Prende tu celular –me dijo—. Te envié algo hoy en clase.

Cuando apagué el celular en la mañana estaba tan molesto que había olvidado encenderlo de nuevo. Lo saqué de la mochila y esperé. En la pantalla se marcaban tres mensajes recibidos; dos eran de Gaara y uno de Sasuke. Abrí el tercero y leí.

"_Cierra los ojos, no digas nada y voltea" _

Al principio me sorprendí, pero hice caso. Primer error en una serie de errores. Volteé con los ojos cerrados sin saber que esperar cuando sentí su respiración chocar contra la piel de mi cuello. Reaccioné de inmediato pero el fue mucho más rápido: me agarró las manos para que no pudiera alejarlo. Me mordió. ¡El bastardo me estaba mordiendo… y me gustaba! Subió lentamente hasta mi boca. Esta vez no iba a resistirme.

— ¿Por fin vas a dejarte? –me preguntó

— ¿Tengo otro remedio?

—No.

—Eso creí.

Fui yo el de la iniciativa. Me zafé de su agarre y lo acerqué a mi rostro. El resto fue cuestión de separación. Me recostó en el suelo y me cercó con los brazos a ambos costados de la cara. No había sonrojo en sus facciones, sino una clara mueca de picardía que me asustó. Podía imaginar sus acciones venideras y no me equivoqué.

—Procura quejarte en voz baja, no quiero que nos interrumpan.

Al principio no entendí pero tampoco quise hacerlo. Una de sus manos se había colado bajo mi camiseta y la otra descansaba en mi cadera. Guiñó un ojo y me besó lo más tentadoramente posible arrancándome un suspiro. Al abrir los labios para gemir, aprovecho y se adentró en mi boca. Unos minutos después nos revolcábamos por el piso de la habitación. Tenía que detenerme, debía hacerlo, pero no podía. Como por arte de magia mi salvación llamó a la puerta justo antes de que cayera completamente en la tentación. Nos incorporamos, arreglamos un poco y nos bebimos el refresco de golpe para poder cubrir nuestros labios sonrosados sin levantar sospechas. Era Itachi.

—La cena está servida, bajen ya –dijo

Asentimos con la cabeza sin bajar los vasos. Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí el alivio nos invadió. Por poco…

—Besas bien –dijo desviando la mirada

—Lo mismo digo.

Me sonrió y bajamos a comer. Detesto su habilidad para hacerme caer siempre. Algún día seré capaz de detenerme pero no estoy muy seguro de que ese _"algún día" _sea pronto. Hace cuatro días era heterosexual y ahora estoy a punto de declararme para el otro bando. No llevo más de dos semanas en este país y ya me enredé con alguien. ¡Eso merece un Guinness!

-

Viernes. Quinto periodo. Biología.

Nuestro proyecto fue el mejor. Después de comer ayer en la noche regresamos a la habitación y nos dedicamos de lleno al proyecto. Terminamos a diseñar el interior y luego lo pintamos; marcamos las partes a exponer y esperamos a que se secara. Me fui del Templo Uchiha casi a las once de la noche. Intenté irme antes, pero Sasuke tenía otros planes.

—Ven acá un momento –dijo sentado en el suelo

— ¿Si?

Caí más rápido que en la tarde. Lo único que puedo decirles es que marché a casa con los labios extremadamente hinchados. Para mi suerte papá no estaba o hubiese tenido que someterme a un interrogatorio por más de dos horas.

El caso es que recibimos la mejor nota. Al fin habíamos hecho algo que no nos molestara a ninguno de los dos. Regresamos a nuestro lugar con la maqueta y quedamos en silencio esperando a que Asuma dijera algo.

—Su proyecto fue excepcional –nos dijo—. Déjenlo aquí, que lo colocaremos en el Pasillo de Oro dedicado a quinto.

— ¿Enserio? –pregunté emocionado. Los trabajos manuales no son mi fuerte

—Si, claro. Ustedes dos son un gran equipo.

Por más que me doliera aceptarlo, en eso Asuma tenía mucha razón. Pasó el quinto y llegó el sexto. La clase de cocina es la menos me gusta pero soy muy bueno en ella. En grupos de tres (en mi caso dos por que Hina no había ido al colegio) nos sentamos en una mesa y esperamos a que llegara el profesor.

—No me respondiste ayer –dijo Gaara—. Te envié dos mensajes.

—Lo siento –me disculpé de corazón a pesar de haber percibido un leve tonillo de reproche en su voz—. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No, sólo quería saber como estabas.

—Ah, bueno.

Los atrasos que Hina llevaba marcados en el expediente y su falta al colegio me tenían preocupado. Desde el principio noté que era muy responsable pero, no sé, esa irregularidad me daba mala espina. Además, los días que iba a llegar tarde nos avisaban a Gaara y a mí, pero hoy, nada, absolutamente nada. El profesor llegó. Era Iruka, un joven menudo con una cicatriz en la nariz. Dicen que su esposa lo lastimó por infiel, pero en estos días es muy difícil saber a ciencia cierta en que creer.

—Disculpen la tardanza –dijo—. Bien, como la mayoría son hombres, las mujeres se unirán en una misma mesa. ¡Rápido!

Se movieron.

—Ahora… ustedes dos, allá –nos apuntó a Gaara y a mí—. Señor Uchiha, únase a ellos.

¡No había clase en la que no lo tuviera cerca! A regañadientes caminé a nuestra mesa y me senté en medio de mis dos compañeros de infortunio. Gaara y Sasuke se llevaron mal desde el principio y me empujaban a tomar bandos, pero me esforcé de sobremanera para poder resistirme a gritarles. Es más, no sé por que se caen mal, si tienen el carácter muy parecido, salvo que Sasuke es un cerdo pervertido y Gaara es un caballero.

—Tienen una hora para hacer un postre como indica la receta en la pizarra. ¡A trabajar!

Comenzamos. Como supuse mis dos amigos tenían experiencia nula en la cocina. Me amarré el delantal en la cintura para evitar ensuciarme los pantalones y mientras ellos miraban me dispuse a cocinar. Cinco años de práctica tienen que rendir sus frutos algún día y esa fue la ocasión.

MI torta fue la mejor de todas, tanto así, que Iruka decidió que toda la clase debía probarla. Me opuse rotundamente: soy mezquino con la comida y también con lo que preparo. Sólo pocas personas han tenido en privilegio de comer lo que cocino (que pesado).

— ¡Eres imposible! –Dijo Sasuke cuando salimos de la clase de cocina—. Mezquino.

—Estoy en todo mi derecho –justifiqué, cargando mi obra maestra al salón—. Además, _yo_ la hice.

— ¿Pero nosotros si podremos probarla? –Preguntó Gaara—. Di que sí.

—No deberían, pero sí.

Gaara entró primero al salón. Cuando yo quise hacerlo, el Uchiha me detuvo.

—Ven a mi casa hoy.

—No, esta vez no –repliqué—. Ahora es mi turno.

Y así, contemplando su mueca de estupefacción le metí la dirección de mi casa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y entré al salón.

-

— ¡Ya llegó! –Mi padre iba de salida—. Que no se quede hasta muy tarde y no destrocen la casa, por favor.

Lo escuché abrir la puerta de calle, saludar a alguien, correr hasta el auto y marcharse a toda velocidad a una junta de trabajo. En ese momento, quedando solos los dos en casa, me invadieron los nervios. El arrepentimiento por haberlo invitado se hizo notar de inmediato, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Estaba en la sala esperándome.

—Me gusta tu casa –fue su saludo—. Es más bonita que la mía.

—Pero no tan grande –respondí

Silencio, mi mejor amigo, se hizo presente.

— ¿Tu habitación?

—Sígueme.

Le indiqué como llegar y subió. Mientras, marché a la cocina por algo de beber. Había cometido una imprudencia monumental y estaba a punto de pagar por ello. Ya en la habitación dejó los vasos en la mesa y me senté junto a él.

—Bésame.

Me quedé quieto, totalmente petrificado. Esos es para lo único que quiere verme: besarme y pasar el rato. Pero me dejé, lo hice. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi camiseta y me la sacó de golpe. Parecía que tenía mucha experiencia en ello.

— ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Me aprovecho de ti.

—Pero…

—Cállate, no digas nada.

Me besó para acallar mis nuevas súplicas y continuó divirtiéndose conmigo. Después de un rato me recostó en la cama (para mayor comodidad, según él) pero en realidad lo había hecho por que de esa manera sería mucho más difícil escapar de su agarre. A estas alturas del partido había perdido todas las esperanzas de zafarme de aquello, así que me dejé llevar.

Se quitó la camisa, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Tenía algunas cicatrices cerca de las clavículas pero parecía que ejercitaba mucho, ya que cada músculo en esa zona estaba perfectamente delineado. Rozó su pecho con el mío, arrancándome un bajo pero audible suspiro. Noté en sus ojos llenos de lujuria que era allí donde quería llegar.

—Detente… por favor –pedí

—No hasta que digas mi nombre –se acercó a mi oído—. Dilo, di mi nombre.

Lo que siguió no me lo esperaba. Rozó su entrepierna con la mía. No pude contener un sonoro gemido, pero eso no lo satisfacía, lo hizo de nuevo y de nuevo, hasta que por fin escuchó lo que quería.

—Sa...suke –gemí a punto de reventar—. Sasuke.

—Bien dicho –me besó otra vez y se recostó a mi lado—. Sabes, si no hubieses dicho mi nombre, ten por seguro que te violaba aquí mismo.

—Pervertido.

—Así te gusto.

Cierto. Ya no sólo me atraía, ahora me gustaba. Atisbé a la derecha para mirar la habitación: su camiseta y la mía estaban tiradas en el suelo, y en la mesa seguían los dos vasos de refresco que había subido.

Lo sentí tocarme el hombro y me regresé a verlo.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio? –preguntó de golpe

—Ah…

—No tienes que responder ahora, pero lo harás ¿cierto?

—Si, claro.

El resto de la tarde, dejando nuestro encuentro a un lado, la pasamos conversando y viendo televisión. Cuando le mostré a ese tonto mi guitarra por poco se muere, le fascinó. Además me hizo prometer que le daría clases particulares hasta que aprendiera a tocarla. Yo acepté, por que no.

—A cambio –dije—. Tú me enseñarás esa melodía que estabas tocando el otro día.

—Con mucho gusto, pupilo.

—Lo que digas, Sasuke-teme.

—Dobe.

-

Lunes.

El fin de semana mi padre tuvo libre y para celebrar nos fuimos a la playa, por lo qué gané un atractivo color dorado. Mientras me peinaba frente al espejo, recordé la pregunta que Sasuke me había hecho, no sabía que responderle, pero lo haría, de eso no había duda. Recogí mis cosas, revisé que no faltara nada como hago todas las mañanas y marché al colegio. Cuando llegué me encontré con Hinata, la abracé para asegurarme de que era real. Es una gran amiga y si algo llegase a pasarle, moriría de seguro.

—Toma –me entregó la invitación de su fiesta—. Es este viernes.

— ¿Por qué faltaste ayer?

—Mi padre está en el hospital; se enfermó anoche y tuvimos que llevarlo directo a emergencias –me contó—. Siento no haberte dicho nada.

—Lo siento mucho, pero esa no es excusa señorita.

—Discúlpame, no volveré a hacerlo.

Volví a abrazarla y entramos a clases. La campana tocó, cerraron las puertas del salón y comenzó la clase de historia con Mitarashi.

—Chicos, para los que han estudiado aquí desde la primaria, la noticia que estoy a punto de darles es magnífica –dijo Mitarashi sonriente—. Y para los que no, pues han ganado un nuevo compañero.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho de ojos negros inexpresivos, pálida piel blanca y cabello corto entró al salón. Toda la clase ahogó un suspiro, y tras de mí, alguien perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Sasuke se había resbalado de la impresión, y ahora, abochornado, volvía a tomar asiento.

—Para los nuevos, él es Sai; fue ex alumno de este colegio y se marchó el año pasado a Irlanda, pero ha regresado.

Mitarashi continuaba presentándolo, mientras él, Sai, miraba lentamente a cada persona del salón. Unos cuantos lo saludaron y otros solo le sostuvieron la mirada. Algo que me confundió fue cuando cruzó por unos vagos segundos sus ojos con los de Sasuke: sus mejillas pálidas se tiñeron de un leve color durazno para luego regresar a su tonalidad normal. Arrugué la frente, pero mi expresión se alisó cuando me percate de que me estaba observando. Sus ojos me daban mala espina y me hacía sentir nervioso, muy nervioso.


	5. Dulce Venganza

**Capítulo Cinco: Dulce Venganza. **

A falta de espacio en el salón extendieron mi mesa y le pidieron que se sentara junto a mí. De carca se lo ve más frívolo que de lejos y eso me asusta. Lo miré fijamente por unos segundos pero nada, sus ojos no denotaban la más mínima expresión. Me sonrió falsamente y se volteó para poder mirar a Sasuke, quién se hizo el desentendido y lo ignoró olímpicamente. Algo pasaba entre esos dos, podía sentirlo.

Pasó el primero y llegó el segundo. La clase de Psicología es bastante divertida ya que a escondidas mis compañeros y yo la llamamos la Hora de la Tortura. Verán, el profesor que la imparte, un ex militar de la nación, Morino Ibiki, era el encargado de la interrogación y análisis psicológico de los rehenes tomados en la guerra y a nosotros nos analizaba de la misma frívola manera. A veces, pero solo a veces, se pasaba de la raya pero eso era lo que lo hacía interesante.

Pero no llegó. Enviaron a Kurenai a cubrirlo pero ella también tuvo que irse, dejando al salón completamente solo. Ya sin ningún maestro cerramos la puerta y nos sentamos a conversar en voz baja para que no enviaran a ningún profesor de reemplazo.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy, Naruto-kun? –Preguntó Gaara—. Mi madre muere por verte.

— ¿Enserio? –inquirí divertido—. Claro, no tengo nada que hacer.

—Lleva tu guitarra.

Asentí y continué conversando con él, pero al poco tiempo nos vimos interrumpidos por una esbelta figura de cabello rubio y su bella y peli rosada acompañante.

— ¿Sucede algo Sakura-san, Ino-san? –preguntó Hinata

—No, nada –contestó Sakura—. Sólo queríamos decirle a Naruto que ese color de piel se le ve muy bien.

—Te ves muy guapo, Naruto –dijo Ino sonriente—. Hasta pareces de mi tipo.

Las dos se alejaron sonrientes. Yo por mi lado estaba anonadado. No me esperaba una reacción como esa de parte de dos chicas con las que apenas y hablo; de todas maneras su comentario me hizo sentir muy bien pero a la vez mal. ¿Sasuke pensaría igual que ellas?

Volteé a verlo pero él estaba muy ocupado conversando con el tal Sai. Parecía incómodo por la presencia de ese transferido pero lo ocultaba más o menos bien. Apreté los puños y bajé la cabeza. Su desatención me molestó un poco.

— ¡Gaara-kun! –una chica rubia, mayor a nosotros entró al salón—. Ya es hora de irnos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Papá nos necesita en casa, nadie te vendrá a recoger en la tarde.

—Pues me iré caminando –gruñó el pelirrojo—. Tengo piernas propias.

— ¡No me hables así!

Por un momento creí que lo abofetearía pero la vi detenerse en seco y posar sus ojos en mí. Yo también había reconocido ese tono de voz pero no estaba seguro de si era quién yo creía. Temari, la hermana de Gaara soltó un chillido y me abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Si, era ella, la niña más ruda y bella de la primaria.

—Creí que no volvería a verte, mi kitsune –dijo aún sin soltarme—. Kankuro estará muy feliz.

Déjenme aclarar un poco las cosas para ustedes. Cuando yo viví aquí en Tokio, conocí a Gaara y nos volvimos los mejores amigos. Los dos éramos irresponsables en clase y nos escapábamos mucho, entonces Temari, quién es un año mayor a nosotros, nos apodó kitsune, por lo escurridizos que éramos. Nunca podían atraparnos por más que se lo propusieran. Después de un tiempo toda la primaria nos llamaba así en honor a nuestras malcriadeces, pero en ese tiempo nosotros las considerábamos hazañas.

— ¿El también está aquí? –pregunté

—Sí, los tres estudiamos en el mismo colegio sólo que Gaara se nos unió recién este año.

—Temari –dije poniéndome de pie. ¡Era más alto que ella! Y eso que en la primaria los roles de estatura estaban alarmantemente invertidos—. Yo llevaré a Gaara conmigo. Mi padre vendrá a verme y después iré para su casa. También puedo llevarlos a ustedes.

—Muchas gracias Naru-chan; le avisaré a nuestro padre entonces. Adiós.

Me plantó un beso en la mejilla y abandonó el salón sonriente. Gaara volvió a sentarse un poco más calmado y continuamos conversando.

— ¿Por qué tenían que irse tan temprano?

—Papá está en la universidad la mayor parte del día y necesita al chofer a toda hora; hay veces en las que no puede venir a recogernos y pues detesta que caminemos… es un poco raro, pero que se le puede hacer.

—Así era cuando vivía con mi madre: empeñada en mantenerme lejos de la calle –recordé el invierno pasado. Mi madre y yo esquiando las montañas nevadas; fueron unas grandes vacaciones—. Tienes suerte de que mi padre me venga a ver hoy.

—Cierto.

-

La oportunidad de responderle a Sasuke su pregunta llegó en el primer receso. Estaba terminando de guardar mis cosas en la mochila mientras el salón se quedaba vacío. Cuando me encaminé a la puerta escuché a alguien gruñir a mis espaldas. El Uchiha estaba sentado en su puesto de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados. Me acerqué.

—Sobre tu pregunta… –empecé—. Este… si quiero.

Al principio no sé si me escuchó, pero tras unos vagos momentos de silencio una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y cuidando que nadie nos viera me besó fugazmente. Le sonreí y salimos juntos del salón. Afuera me esperaban Gaara (a quién adivinaba enojado) y Hina.

-

El BMW último modelo de mi padre nos esperaba en la entrada. Kankuro, Temari y Gaara se subieron en la parte trasera y yo como hijo del dueño del auto me senté adelante, en el asiento del copiloto. La felicidad de tener ahora… no puedo decirlo, es que aún no estoy acostumbrado… me duraba todavía. Esperar hasta el día siguiente para verlo sería un poco amargo, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer.

—Papá, pasemos por la casa –dije bajando el volumen a la raido—. Necesito mi guitarra y mi cuaderno de apuntes.

—Estás de suerte, mi portafolio se quedó en la sala.

Estacionó el auto frente a la entrada y yo corrí escaleras arriba por mis cosas. Tomé la guitarra, mi amplificador, la caja con las vitelas, el cable, mi cuaderno, y el portafolio de mi padre. Cuando salí el maletero ya estaba abierto, esperándome. Guarde todo allí y pasé el maletín a la parte trasera para que no incomodara adelante. Una vez cargados, nos marchamos.

— ¿Cómo está su padre, muchachos? –Preguntó papá mirando a mis amigos por el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Aún sigue con la cabeza en los libros?

—Usted sabe que eso nunca va a cambiar, Señor Uzumaki –dijo Temari frunciendo un tanto el ceño—. ¿Y usted? ¿Cómo va su proyecto nuevo? Escuché que es algo grande.

—Pues sí, pero aún no puedo adelantar nada; esperen una semana y lo verán.

Nos detuvimos en un semáforo, y mientras ellos conversaban con mi padre miré por la ventana a la calle principal de Tokio: estaba abarrotada de personas como suele estarlo a esa hora, los escaparates brillaban por las luces y había un ruido ensordecedor, que a pesar de tener las ventanas arriba y la radio encendida, se podía escuchar con toda claridad. Atisbé a la esquina y algo raro sucedió. Una persona que antes no estaba allí se apareció de la nada y me miraba fijamente, como su pudiera ver a través de mí. Me asusté e intenté desviar los ojos a otra cosa, pero la expresión tan extraña que tenía en el rostro me obligaba a continuarlo mirando.

Al final el semáforo se puso en verde y avanzamos; algo andaba mal, muy mal.

-

La casa de los Kishimoto es enorme, no más grande que el templo Uchiha, pero ciertamente más amplia que mi casa (creo que le insinuaré a mi padre unas remodelaciones de expansión). Me ayudaron a bajar mi equipaje y entramos. La madre de Gaara, una bella mujer de cabello castaño nos recibió en la entrada.

— ¡Naruto-kun! –gritó abrazándome—. Cuando Gaara me contó que estabas aquí tuve que insistir en que te invitara. Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Yo también estoy contento de verla, Señora Kishimoto.

—Pasen al comedor, la comida ya está servida.

En el almuerzo conversamos en lugar de comer pero la señora Kishimoto no se conformó con nuestra felicidad, sino que nos obligó a engullir la comida hasta que los platos quedasen vacíos. Con el estómago lleno y lejanos pero cercanos síntomas de pesadez estomacal, subimos las escaleras cargados de todas las cosas al gigantesco ático de la casa, el cual no era un ático, si no, la habitación de Gaara.

Ese era el sitio con el que yo había soñado toda mi vida: una cama enorme, posters por todos lados, una computadora, un plasma y demás cosas (yo tengo todo eso, sólo que arreglado distinto) pero lo único que no tenía era el maravilloso escenario en miniatura que le habían construido: una batería, alto parlantes, micrófonos e incluso una consola de sonido reposaban en una esquina de la habitación. Por eso me pidió que llevara mi amada guitarra, para poder tocar con él.

— ¡Esto es increíble! –exclamé—. No tienes idea de cómo te envidio.

—Puedes venir cuando quieras, yo no tengo ningún problema –me respondió el pelirrojo—. Sabía que te gustaría.

— ¿Gustarme? Eso es poco, me fascina.

Kankuro y Temari, por su parte, se habían retirado de la habitación para ir abajo, al estudio familiar. Lo que pasa es que ellos si son responsables y pues les gustaba hacer los deberes.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? –Me preguntó, sentado frente al computador—. Buscar partituras en internet o enseñarme una canción.

—La segunda opción; he estado escribiendo últimamente y pues ya tengo otra de mis obras maestras.

—Que egocéntrico.

—Pues sí, un poco.

Conecté mi guitarra al amplificador del escenario, abrí mi cuaderno, gastado y sucio, por la mitad y busqué la canción que quería tocar. "Let It Die" leí en voz baja mientras repasaba la letra y las notas de la guitarra. Gaara, sentado ahora junto a mí, esperaba impaciente a que yo comenzara. Temari y Kankuro entraron también, y fue ahí cuando empecé…

Al terminar de tocar me acaricié las yemas de los dedos con la palma de la mano, calmando un poco el dolor. Las cuerdas son nuevas y cuesta un poco aflojarlas hasta que se acostumbren, pero así me tocó. Los tres hermanos estaban estupefactos y miraban mi guitarra con cierto recelo ¿O era a mí? Bueno, el caso es que sus expresiones me dieron a entender que mi canción era todo un éxito.

—Tienes que enseñármela –pidió Gaara—. Yo pudo tocarla en la batería y Temari en el bajo… pero aún nos falta una guitarra.

— ¿Y tu Kankuro? –pregunté—. Creí que tocabas también.

—Intenté aprender pero no sirvo para esas cosas –dijo sonriendo—. Prefiero mi colección de marionetas. Soy todo un artista.

La palabra artista me causó una punzada en la nuca, aunque no le di mucha importancia. A veces suele pasarme por tener el volumen demasiado alto.

—Pues entonces habrá que buscar a alguien más –dijo Temari—. Me iré abajo a terminar mis deberes, ¿Vienes Kankuro?

—Sí, claro. Hasta luego.

-

El resto de la tarde la pasamos sentados frente a la computadora buscando letras de canciones y viendo videos de nuestras bandas favoritas. A veces me impresiona lo bien que me llevo con Gaara y lo cómodo que me hace sentir su presencia. No muchas personas han logrado meterse tanto en mi vida y agarrarse a ella sin soltarse un minuto. Lo miré de reojo y seguí con lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Ya me cansé –gruñó apagando la pantalla del computador—. Hagamos algo, no sé, vamos a pasear por ahí.

—Pero no quiero salir puesto el uniforme.

—Saca ropa de mi armario, de seguro somos la misma talla.

Un jean de mezclilla, camiseta negra y _converse_, estaba listo para salir. Nos despedimos de la madre de Gaara y nos marchamos por ahí. La verdad era que ni siquiera sabíamos que íbamos a hacer en la calle, pero al menos no nos la pasaríamos viendo a la nada en el ático. Bajamos la calle hasta la parada del auto bus, que para nuestra suerte y comodidad estaba vacía. Esperamos un poco, nos subimos en el monstruo de auto y llegamos al centro en poco tiempo.

Nos bajamos en la penúltima parada, junto a las tiendas más grandes de la ciudad.

— ¿Tienes dinero? –pregunté

—Mi tarjeta de crédito, ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Cualquiera de los dos podía pagar lo que fuésemos a comprar o hacer, total, el dinero no era de nosotros, sino de nuestros padres. Caminamos un poco más allá y llegamos a _mi_ santuario en esta bulliciosa ciudad: la tienda de discos y guitarras Tsuki. Lo mejor de todo es que junto a mi tienda, esta la librería. Se que no lo mencioné antes, pero a mi también me gusta leer, pero no tanto como a Gaara.

—Vamos primero a Tsuki, necesito revisar un encargo de mi padre, y luego a la librería.

—Perfecto.

Entré, y como todas las veces me recibió TenTen, sí, mi compañera de colegio. Aunque allá no hablamos mucho, aquí en la tienda se nos va la lengua. Les explicaré. Me marché tres años de Japón, pero antes de ellos yo ya había tenido muchos amigos en mi primaria aquí en Tokio, algunos de los cuales ahora estudian conmigo en la secundaria. TenTen es una de aquellas amigas que abandoné y pues me cae muy bien, es que también ama la música como yo.

—Aún no llega, Naruto-Kun –me dijo cuando me acerqué al mostrador—. Debes ser más paciente.

—Pero…

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas? –me preguntó Gaara

—Una guitarra nueva –contesté—. Yo la diseñé a mi medida y a mi gusto. Se supone que llegaba hoy de Siberia… que injusticia.

—Te llamaré a tu celular cuando la tenga en mis manos –intervino la castaña—. Ahora vete, que estamos a punto de cerrar.

— ¿Y eso por qué? Si recién son las cuatro.

—Mi padre está haciendo remodelaciones y no se puede arreglar libremente con los clientes aquí dentro.

—Ah, está bien. Adiós TenTen.

—Hasta luego chicos.

Salimos de Tsuki y entramos en la librería. Gaara se alejó de mí en el instante en que pusimos un pie dentro del local y me tocó seguirlo, como lo hacía cuando éramos niños. Se encaminó directamente a la sección de Narrativa y comenzó a devorar los títulos con la mirada. Hacia tiempo que no leía un buen libro y se le notaba, puesto que no dejaba de murmurarlo para si mismo cada cinco segundos contados por reloj. Para no quedarme sin hacer nada me puse yo también a buscar algún título interesante, pero no había mucho, salvo… "Illuminati: una secta legendaria" Ese tipo de cosas me interesan mucho, así que no dudé un segundo y lo tomé. Era el último que quedaba en el estante.

— ¿Ya escogiste? –Pregunté al cabo de unos minutos—. ¿Gaara?

—Sí, perdón –me dijo—. "La Puerta al Inframundo" mi padre me aconsejó el libro ¿Y tú?

—Illuminati; me gusta mucho ese tipo de lectura.

—Ya tengo una referencia para tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Me sonrió y fuimos al mostrador a pagar. Con los libros guardados en su funda respectiva continuamos caminando y nos detuvimos en un café cerca de la Torre de Tokio. Mi padre suele comer allí cuando no tiene tiempo para almorzar en casa. Entramos y enseguida nos atendió una mesera.

—Aquí están las cartas, cuando quieran ordenar presionen el botón bajo la mesa.

Se marchó contoneando las caderas y se perdió tras una puerta ubicada al fondo del café. Bajé los ojos a la carta en el momento que dos personas entraban y eran atendidos por otra camarera. Aunque el tono de sus voces se me hizo familiar no los miré, puesto que estaba muy interesado en escoger algo rico que saciara mi necesidad de comida dulce. Tras unos momentos de leer, escogí lo que quería.

—Capuchino y torta de chocolate –dije llevando la mano bajo la mesa—. ¿Y tú?

—Lo mismo.

Apreté el botón y la misma camarera que nos atendió se acercó corriendo con una pequeña libreta de anotaciones a punto de acabarse.

— ¿Están listos?

—Dos capuchinos y dos trozos de torta de chocolate –dijo Gaara entregándole las cartas de pedido—. ¿Puede estar frío el capuchino?

—Si. Entonces dos capuchinos fríos y especial de chocolate; enseguida se los traigo.

—Gracias.

—A ustedes.

Fue en ese momento en el que noté a las dos últimas personas que habían entrado al café. Había estado a punto de levantar la mano para saludarlos cuando caí en la cuenta de que ellos no sabían que yo estaba allí. Deslicé los ojos por las dos altas figuras de cabello y ojos negros hasta llegar a sus manos: las tenían entrelazadas en algo más que un apretón de manos amistoso, es más, podía notar una fuerte atracción manando de sus poros.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir corriendo a empapar mis mejillas. Y son quienes están pensando, no se equivocaron. Sai y Sasuke estaban tomados de las manos hablando amenamente como si fuesen… pareja. Aquello me hizo sentir mal y se hizo notar. Para mi suerte Gaara no podría verlos aunque se volteara por completo ya que una pileta enorme los cubría del lado derecho dejando el izquierdo totalmente al descubierto. Me sequé las lágrimas antes de que mi pelirrojo amigo notase que había estado llorando pero eso no fue suficiente: se dio cuenta de inmediato.

—Naruto… ¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó

—Vámonos –susurré en voz baja—. Paga todo y vámonos de aquí.

Se levantó, pagó todo y le entregaron lo que habíamos ordenado para llevárnoslo. Me pasó un brazo por los hombros y me sacó de allí corriendo. Por un mísero segundo creí haber visto los ojos se Sasuke seguir la trayectoria de mi rubia cabellera, pero no pude comprobarlo por que ya estaba afuera.

—Dime por que te pusiste a llorar –me exigió aferrándose a mis hombros—. Dime.

—Es una larga historia…

—Hay tiempo; vamos a mi casa ahora, y si no me cuentas todo te juro que te lo saco a golpes.

-

Subimos las escaleras evitando que alguien nos viera; no queríamos enfrentar ningún tipo de interrogatorio. Cerró la puerta con seguro y me sentó de golpe en la cama, cercándome con los brazos acercando su rostro peligrosamente al mío.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el café? ¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar?

—Yo… eso no tiene importancia; estoy bien.

Se acercó un poco más, rozando la punta de su nariz con la mía. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Y ahí lo entendí. La expresión de aquel extraño en la calle y la palabra artista me habían estado previniendo. Sai era un artista innato, por eso me molestó la sola mención de la palabra. Y aquella expresión indescifrable era de preocupación y tristeza.

—Sasuke estaba en el café junto con Sai –me dijo causándome una sacudida—. Yo sé que lo que te puso así fue verlos tomados de la mano, por que a ti te gusta Sasuke…

— ¿Qué cosas dices? Estás loco…

—Claro que no; yo oí cuando le dijiste que "si"

Mi mundo se puso patas arriba en ese instante. Gaara sabía lo que pasaba entre Sasuke y yo, era por eso que se llevaba mal con el Uchiha, pero no, eso no debería de molestarle, más bien, debería asustarlo, o tal vez… no, eso no podía ser, ¿O sí?

—No te merece –me susurró al oído—. Es muy poco para alguien como tu.

Y en ese decisivo momento me besó. Mi mejor amigo estaba besándome y yo no hice nada, ni siquiera reaccioné. Al poco tiempo le seguí el juego. Se sentía bien pagarla al Uchiha con la misma moneda que me había dado él… era una dulce venganza.


	6. Tiempo

**Este capítulo es mucho más corto que el anterior pero de todas maneras es igual de expliativo, así que no tendrán problemas. Matta Nee! **

**P.D.: Gracias por sus reviews!! Los quiero!! **

**Capítulo Seis: Tiempo. **

Me separé poco a poco de él, deteniendo el beso despacio. No tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo, pero necesitaba una explicación para las cosas que estaban pasando. Lo miré fijamente por unos minutos. Sus ojos verdes, lívidos antes, estaban ahora brillando y llenos de vida. Lo que necesitaba para volver a ser el mismo era eso, besarme.

—Explícame esto, por favor –pedí, recuperando un poco el aire—. No entiendo nada.

—Eres muy ingenuo –me dijo sin separarse de mí o cambiar de posición—. Desde que tengo trece años te he necesitado como algo más que un simple amigo, Naruto.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Debiste haberlo hecho.

—Cuando quise hacerlo tú ya te habías ido. Te he esperado tres años y no quiero seguir haciéndolo más.

—Pero yo estoy con Sasuke… y…

—Y él te engaño con su ex.

Se levantó de golpe y me dio la espalda. Parecía molesto pero a la vez feliz de haber declarado lo que sentía. Me acerqué a él y le di la vuelta lentamente.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso?

—No todos en el colegio saben que Sasuke está para el otro lado –dijo Gaara—. Mi hermana, Temari, me lo contó. Ella los vio una tarde hace dos años en el salón de piano; dijo que Sasuke lo tenía acorralado contra el piano y que lo besó de improvisto. Sakura Haruno, la peli rosada del salón, era novia de Sasuke en ese tiempo pero se enteró de que la engañaba. Al principio dejó de hablarle y luego se hicieron amigos inseparables.

—Sai y Sasuke…

"—_Eres un loco –aproveché para decir—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? _

—_Me gustas, es así de simple. _

— _¡Pero nos conocemos muy poco! Además, te vi de la mano de Sakura, y está el hecho de que somos… –callé _

— _¿Hombres? –preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Y eso qué? Sakura es sólo una pantalla. Terminamos hace dos años, pero llegamos a un acuerdo. _

— _¿Acuerdo? _

—_Digamos que descubrió mi debilidad; al principio creí que se asquearía pero me comprendió y me cubre desde entonces."_

'Descubrió mi debilidad y me cubre desde entonces' '_Descubrió mi debilidad…'_ Con que a eso se refería con aquellas palabras. Sai había sido el primero y yo el segundo en su lista. Como dicen por ahí: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan" De su relación quedaron cenizas que se podían reanimar, y lo que vi en el café me lo comprobó. Regresé a la cama y me senté con la mirada clavada al piso, tenía ganas de llorar de nuevo, pero Gaara secó mis lágrimas antes de que salieran.

—Por eso dije que no merece a una persona como tú –me repitió—. Eres demasiado para alguien como él.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Soy un idiota, un manipulable… un idiota manipulable.

—Deja de decir tonterías –gruñó—. No eres nada de lo que dices, eres más que eso.

—Tengo que hablar con él y pedirle que me explique las cosas; esto no va a quedarse así.

Hice el ademán de levantarme pero mi amigo me detuvo en el acto. Me sentó y se acercó a mí otra vez.

—No vas a irte a ningún lado; él no sabe que los viste y puede malinterpretarlo. Espera hasta mañana en el colegio, donde no va a tener ningún lugar para el cual escapar.

—Pero…

—Pero nada –me atajó—. Ahora estás a mi merced.

Me besó de nuevo y esta vez me recostó en la cama. No sé por qué, pero no se sentía raro besarlo o tocarlo. Supongo que al ser mi mejor amigo siempre estuvo más cerca de mí que otras personas, inclusive más cerca que algunos de mis familiares. Dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, total, Sasuke había probado lo indecible para conquistarme.

-

Tercer periodo. Historia.

Mitarashi había faltado al colegio ese día y nos dejaron la hora libre. Estaba sentado en mi puesto, conversando con Gaara y Hina. Después de lo que había pasado en su casa la tarde anterior nos llevábamos mejor que antes, una cosa rara la verdad, pues yo había creído que no nos hablaríamos por un tiempo. Pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Irás a mi casa hoy? –Me preguntó Gaara en voz alta, intentado llamar la atención de Sasuke con grandes resultados—. Me lo prometiste ayer.

—Está bien, está bien; si tanto insistes.

Sentí sus afilados ojos clavarse en mi nuca, y para calmarlo le guiñé un ojo. Estaba furioso con él pero debía esperar hasta el receso, donde todo se aclararía. No podía esperar más para saber si yo significaba algo para él o si simplemente era una distracción hasta que el verdadero espectáculo llegara.

—Llevaré mi guitarra de nuevo; la traje conmigo, está atrás –dije retomando la conversación—. Tu escenario me pertenece ahora.

—Lo sé, por algo te dejo usarlo.

Hablamos hasta que la campana tocó. Otra vez ningún profesor llegó. Parecía que algo sucedía últimamente en la secundaria, como si estuviesen muy ocupados como para ir a darnos clase. Pero bueno, esa es una gran ventaja, así no tenemos tareas para la tarde.

-

Receso.

Me rezagué a propósito. Hina, quién no estaba al tanto de nada pero algo se olía, sacó a Gaara a rastras del salón. Sasuke también se había quedado y eso me resultaba más que perfecto, así ya no tendría que obligarlo a quedarse si su intención era irse: me acerqué a la puerta y puse seguro en la cerradura, cosa que lo asustó. Intentaba calmarme y relajar la expresión de mi rostro pero me era demasiado difícil. Los celos que sentí en el café se habían multiplicado por mil con el pasar de las horas, y se intensificaban a cada minuto que pasaba encerrado en aquel salón con él.

—Necesito hablar contigo –gruñí secamente—. Es muy importante.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó acercándose a mí, pero se detuvo cuando me hice para atrás—. ¿Naruto?

— ¿Por qué?

Supongo que entendió a lo que me refería con sólo verme a los ojos. Me había visto salir huyendo del café y su peor temor se había cumplido mucho más pronto de lo que el había imaginado: me atreví a preguntarle.

—Yo…

—No –lo atajé—. Quiero que me expliques lo que vi, y no me mientas.

—Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, pero… no lo había visto en dos años y…

Lo callé con un ademán de la mano y el obedeció. Me senté en el escritorio de Mitarashi con la cabeza gacha conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Necesitaba apoyo moral en esos momentos, pero sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a esto solo. Volví a levantar la mirada y lo que vi me impresionó: Sasuke estaba llorando lo más disimulado que podía, pero me di cuenta de inmediato.

—Te perdono –susurré lentamente—. Pero tienes que darme tiempo.

—Lo que quieras… de verdad lo siento.

—Te creo, de verdad te creo –me puse de pie y encaminé a la puerta pero un gruñido departe del Uchiha me detuvo a pocos palmos—. ¿Sí?

Se acercó a mí y me besó lo más tierno que pudo. Me obligué a no corresponderle, pero en realidad si quería hacerlo. Volví a sentir deseos de llorar y sin querer me aferré a él.

—Adiós.

Salí corriendo del salón y no me detuve hasta haber llegado al patio, a mi lugar de siempre, bajo el árbol de cerezos, donde me esperaba Gaara completamente solo. ¿A dónde habría ido Hinata? El caso es que ni bien me senté escondí la cabeza entre los brazos y a llorar se ha dicho. Si me contenía un poco más explotaría frente a cualquier otra persona e inventarme alguna muerte temprana para un familiar o una mascota perdida es lo que hace cualquier ser humano cuando sufre decepciones amorosas en el colegio. Es mejor ocultar la verdad a que todo el mundo se entere de que el más apuesto muchacho de la escuela te engañó con su ex.

—No te fue tan bien, ¿verdad?

—Tranquilo, que ya todo está arreglado –dije sin levantar la cabeza por lo que mi voz se escuchaba algo amortiguada—. Ya no tengo nada que ver con él, al menos por un tiempo.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—La mayoría de mis clases son junto a ese idiota, y no puedo pedirle a los profesores que me cambien, sería sospechoso.

—No entiendo –dijo Gaara—. ¿Qué tiene el cambiarte de puesto de sospechoso?

—No es el que me cambie de puesto, es el tiempo en el que lo hago –Levanté la cabeza y vi la mueca de desconcierto y confusión en la cara de mi amigo—. Solo ponte a pensar: Sasuke y yo nos llevábamos de lo mejor hasta ayer en la mañana, pero al día siguiente se odian a muerte. No habría razón aparente para nuestro disgusto, salvo una.

—Sai –dijo Gaara mirando hacia atrás para enfocar al chico de piel albina y ojos negros—. Ahora entiendo.

— ¿Ves?

Me sequé las lágrimas con las muñecas del saco y levanté la cabeza. Gaara me miraba fijamente con la preocupación empañándole esos maravillosos ojos verdes. No me gusta que nadie sufra por mí tristeza y verlo así me ponía más mal de lo que estaba. Me sentía culpable de haberlo arrastrado a todo este embrollo pero bueno, las cosas pasan por una razón, solo que yo todavía no sé cual es la razón para que él, el chico que me gusta, me haya jugado la del toro.

Cuando la campana tocó entramos a clase y regresamos al salón. Para mi sorpresa Sasuke seguía de pie en el mismo sitio donde se había quedado cuando habló conmigo. Quise acercarme para preguntarle como se encontraba pero el tarado de Sai se me adelantó y lo llevó hasta su lugar. Es un idiota, no tienen idea de cómo lo odio. Si tuviera la oportunidad y la valentía suficiente para soportar la carga de una muerte y el peso de la ley lo matara ahora mismo, pero mi inmadurez tanto física como mental me impiden hacer este tipo de cosas.

Ningún profesor llegó. Ahora si que era preocupante, aunque era un alivio también. Hinata fue la última en entrar al salón, seguida de Tsunade, la profesora de música. Nos quedamos en silencio al momento que tomó asiento en el escritorio y nos clavó los ojos ámbares.

—He venido a disculparme con ustedes de parte de mis compañeros –dijo lentamente—. Para los que llevan en este colegio más de un año, saben perfectamente que en dos semanas es nuestro festival de cierre de primavera y hemos estado muy ocupados con los preparativos financieros por eso no han podido venir sus maestros a darles clase.

— ¿Y ya saben lo que le toca a cada curso? –Preguntó Ino—. Me refiero a si ya sortearon.

—Sí, y sólo faltan ustedes –dijo sacando una cajita pequeña de su cartera—. Naruto, ven acá.

Me acerqué a ella y esperé mientras batía la caja con esmero, luego la abrió y pude ver el interior: dos bolitas de papel perfectamente arrugadas.

—Toma una y lee en voz alta lo que está escrito en ella.

Al azar tomé una y la desdoble despacio, cuidando no romperla. Cuando terminé pude leer con claridad las dos palabras trazadas perfectamente en el papel.

—Grupo musical –leí—. ¿Grupo musical? ¿Qué es eso, profesora?

—Ha este curso le toca formar una banda con los músicos del salón y presentar una canción escrita por uno de los integrantes del grupo. Recuerden que aunque no se los juzga frente al público es una competencia, y déjenme decirles que el salón de Mitarashi ha ganado desde que ella entró en este colegio, así que no la defrauden.

Regresé a mi lugar con la bolita de papel desdoblada apretujada en la mano izquierda. Era mi oportunidad de descubrir si realmente tenía o no la habilidad de un buen músico, ya que no hay mejor juez que la gente que no conoces.


	7. Aversión

**Capítulo Siete: Aversión. **

Ha pasado un día entero desde que le pedí tiempo. Hay veces que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero tampoco podía hacerme el de la vista gorda y pasar algo así por alto. Únicamente los toros tienen el derecho de portar cachos. Nos quedaba poco tiempo para escoger a los que conformarían el grupo para el festival de primavera pero teníamos una ventaja, ya que Gaara y yo tocábamos guitarra, pero nos hacía falta un bajista y un baterista, así que prácticamente no teníamos absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –le pregunté a Mitarashi antes de entrar a clases—. No queda mucho tiempo.

—No te preocupes Naruto –me dijo ella—. Ya tengo a las dos personas que faltan, y créeme, te impresionarás al ver quienes son.

Me quedé un poco picado ante la falta de información y confidencia, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que no quedaríamos en ridículo ante todo el colegio. Entré al salón cargando mi amada guitarra nueva (Cierto, había olvidado contarles, pero ayer, después de llegar del colegio me encontré con TenTen en la puerta de mi casa; me había llevado mi guitarra como una sorpresa.) y tomé asiento junto a Gaara; por primera vez en los días que llevábamos de clase la vi a Hinata sentada en su lugar antes que yo.

—Llegaron temprano –dije colgando la mochila en el gancho de la silla—. Quiero enseñarles mi nuevo juguete.

Abría el forro y dejé al descubierto mi más grande creación: una guitarra negra a rayas rosa con la forma de un cráneo de caricatura; le di la vuelta dejando a la vista una maraña de letras en cursiva (mi caligrafía especial) y luego la regresé a su estuche, no sin antes pasar una mano por las cuerdas multicolores.

— ¿Es esa la guitarra que le encargaste a TenTen? –Me preguntó Gaara tragando saliva—. ¿La que diseñaste?

—Sí.

— ¡Es increíble Naruto-kun! –Exclamó Hinata—. Se parece mucho a mi bajo…

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo y volteó la cara, esquivando nuestras divertidas miradas.

—No tienes por que avergonzarte –le dije sentándome frente a ella—. Eres la primera bajista de mi edad que he tenido el placer de conocer.

— ¿Enserio? –Preguntó levantando la mirada—. No muchas niñas tocan y pues… a veces me molestan por ello.

—Eso es una tontería, de verdad, _eres_ impresionante.

La abracé y regresé a mi lugar. Lo único que le faltaba a la banda era un baterista, ya que para mala suerte de mi querida profesora había descubierto antes a una de sus estrellas principales del día.

—Se me callan todos –dijo Mitarashi en voz alta clamando silencio—. Solo faltan trece días para el festival y nos falta un integrante para la banda. Como de seguro nadie sabe quienes son, con excepción de Naruto que se delató sacando la guitarra, les pediré que se pongan de pie.

Hinata, Gaara, Sakura (¡No lo creí hasta que la vi!) y yo nos levantamos y caminamos hasta el centro del salón. Nosotros cuatro teníamos la difícil tarea de perfeccionarnos en una semana y practicar la canción, la cual todavía no escogíamos, la semana restante y presentarnos el sábado en una reunión especial del colegio a la que los padres de todos los alumnos estaban invitados.

— ¿Alguien tiene una idea sobre qué van a cantar? –Nos preguntó Mitarashi—. Naruto, Gaara me comentó que escribes canciones, por qué no te ofreces y preparas algo perfecto para nuestro festival.

—Sí, pero ya tengo muchas canciones, de seguro que podemos escoger alguna.

—No –se negó—. Necesito que escribas la letra más profunda que puedas, que tenga que ver, no lo sé, con algo que te haya pasado antes o ahora.

No sé por qué, pero el tono en aquellas palabras me estremeció. Asentí despacio y regresamos a nuestro lugar. Algo me decía que esas dos semanas que tenía por delante serían las más complicadas de mi vida de artista. Lo que pasa es que normalmente me toma escribir una canción en no más de dos meses, y ahora tenía sólo unos días para hacerlo. Empecé a dudar de si podría pero el consejo de Mitarashi me prendió la inspiración: _"Algo que te haya pasado antes o ahora…" _Inevitablemente mis ojos se posaron en Sai, que estaba sentado junto a mí y en Sasuke, quien estaba mirándome.

-

En el receso decidí comenzar a escribir mi siguiente obra maestra. Saqué mi cuaderno de la mochila, agarré un lápiz y marché a mi lugar de siempre. Otra vez, para cuando llegué, encontré a Gaara solamente, ya que Hina había desaparecido sin decir a donde iba. Eso de ella me molesta, a veces me obliga a preocuparme más de la cuenta.

— ¿Y Hina? –Pregunté, anticipando la respuesta—. Sólo espero que no esté metida en nada, ya sabes como es.

—Te estás tomando muy enserio esto de la competencia –me dijo Gaara—. De seguro escribirás algo increíble.

—Eso espero.

Iba a abrir el cuaderno, pero en lugar de aquello levanté la mirada como empujado por una fuerza de voluntad que no era la mía y vi, como de costumbre, algo que no me esperaba. Sai y Sasuke sentados en un rincón conversaban de lo más felices. Las entrañas se me retorcieron de los celos y en un impulso me levanté. Gaara, quién ahora veía lo que yo, me agarró del brazo y sentó de golpe; no quería que me metiera en problemas por que sabía exactamente a lo que iba: necesitaba partirles la cara a los dos por burlarse de mí en mis narices.

— ¡Cálmate! –Me exigió al ver que oponía resistencia—. Naruto, por favor, cálmate.

—No quiero –gruñí—. No quiero calmarme… los odio, _los odio a los dos. _

Tomé mis cosas y me marché lo más lejos que pude. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar, desahogarme sin tener que hacerle daño, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible. La sucia imagen de sus caras sonrientes me nublaba la vista y me impedía ver con claridad. Ese maldito pintor me tenía harto, cansado. No lo soporto, pero lo odio más a él, si, el se aprovechó de mí, de mi idiotez y ahora que ese animal regresa me deja botado como a trapo viejo, pero no, les voy a demostrar a esos imbéciles que no soy un juguete. Me detuve cerca del salón de piano. Por un momento mi memoria me llevó hasta el día donde me besó por primera vez, acorralado 

contra el piano, como había hecho con él. Es más, pienso que me estaba usando para llenar el vacío que Sai dejó en él. Lo odio…

Abrí la puerta del salón y me senté en mi lugar, primera fila, primera banca. Ahí, tan lejos del patio, no podía escuchar las voces de nadie, dándome cierta paz momentánea. Pasé las páginas desgastadas hasta encontrar una hoja limpia, lista para recibir las toneladas infinitas de mi tristeza. No sabía que escribir, pero tracé algunas palabras que formaron una frase.

—… no te preocupes, estaré bien, Neji-kun –la voz de Hinata se escuchaba cada vez más cerca—. ¿Naruto?

Me había visto desde el pasillo. Verla de la mano de Neji, su primo, me impresionó, pero también me puso contento. _"Es por él que te vas a veces; yo haría lo mismo…"_ Tenía la cabeza agachada para que no notara que había estado llorando y que lo seguía haciendo. Escuché cuando se despidió de Neji y el momento cuando cerró las puertas del salón.

—Deja de llorar –me pidió despacio—. No les des el gusto de verte así.

—No sé de que hablas…

—Sasuke te engaña con Sai, y tú le pagaste con la misma moneda aprovechando lo que Gaara siente por ti –recitó a la perfección mis problemas—. ¿Me equivoqué en algo?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? –atiné a preguntar

—Gaara me lo contó en la clase de biología –me dijo—. Pero no te enojes con él, yo me había imaginado algo parecido mucho antes de que me dijera algo.

Asentí sin levantar la cabeza. La sentí sentarse junto a mí y rodear mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Me recargué en su hombro, la abracé por la cintura y me puse a llorar de nuevo. Se me había hecho costumbre el derramar lágrimas, pero nunca me esperé que Hina se diera cuenta de algo tan complicado sin ayuda. Es una gran persona, de verdad.

—Ahora, usa todo eso que sientes y escribe una canción dedicada para él –me dijo separándose de mi—. Lo lograrás, créeme.

—Gracias, Hina.

—No tienes por qué decirlo, soy tu amiga, jamás te dejaría sola.

Salió del salón cerrando las puertas tras de sí, dejándome solo y en silencio. Pasé otra vez las páginas y comencé a escribir de nuevo, un poco más animado. Ella tenía razón, no podía darles el gusto de verme sufrir. Me tragaría toda esa pena, así me costara la vida.

-

En la clase de deportes ya estaba mucho más calmado, e inclusive contento. Nos pusimos el kimono tradicional de kendo pero evitamos ponernos las armaduras, ya que practicaríamos defensa personal y luego se haría un torneo entre los alumnos más destacados. Las manos me ardían de las ganas de golpear a ciertas personas, pero me las aguantaría hasta mi turno.

—Fórmense por parejas y practiquen las patadas altas y bajas –dijo Kurenai sentada en el centro del tatami—. Cuando terminen siéntense para poder decidir quienes serán los primeros contrincantes.

Junto con Gaara terminamos primero. Unos minutos después toda la clase estaba sentada alrededor de Kurenai, expectantes. Ella sacó unas tablas de madera con los nombres de todos los alumnos de quinto. Las volteó para que no se supiera quienes iban primero y las mezcló para dificultar más adivinar. Luego tomó dos de ellas al azar y las dejó boca abajo lejos del otro montón.

—Hinata, voltéalas por favor.

Con las manos temblorosas volteó los dos trozos de madera y ahogó un gritito. Mi nombre y el de Sai se podían leer claramente en la madera grabada. No pude menos que esbozar una macabra sonrisa; me puse de pie sin titubear y seguido del tarado ese nos quedamos de pie en el centro mientras los demás se alejaban lejos de la arena de pelea.

—Recuerden que en mi clase está permitido el lastimarse pero no de gravedad; cualquiera que intente algo más que noquear a su contrincante será descalificado y expulsado del colegio bajo una orden de arresto por violencia física ¿Entendido?

—Hai –dijimos al unísono

Antes de que Kurenai diera la orden de comenzar fijé mis ojos azules en esos afilados orbes negros que me miraban entre asustado y fascinado. Le dediqué la más fría de las miradas y concentré mis cinco sentidos en la persona que tenía adelante. Me las pagaría, una a una, las lágrimas que su aparición provocaron.

— ¡Adelante!

-

No podía hablar muy bien por que tenía la boca rota, además el arañazo en la cara y los golpes en el cuerpo me impedían el moverme bien, pero sin contar esas desventuras estaba más que feliz. Mientras Gaara y Hinata se encargaban de curar mis heridas me regocijaba al ver al pintor tirado en el suelo quejándose de dolor. Les contaré: después de que Kurenai dio la orden lo golpeé de lleno en el estómago y luego lo tiré al suelo. Sai se defendió muy bien, pero de todas maneras le gané.

—Fue una gran demostración Naruto –dijo Kurenai sentándose junto a mi—. Esa patada en la quijada me asustó, ve a la enfermería para que te revisen.

—Quería ganar –mustié dificultosamente—. Un poco de dolor no se compara en nada a lo que siento ahora.

—Ese es el espíritu, muchacho.

Con ayuda de Gaara caminé hasta los vestidores, dónde tomé una ducha y me puse el uniforme normal. Salí cojeando y un tanto encorvado pero muy contento. Sai había sentido mi dolor y frustración con cada golpe que le acerté en el cuerpo; ahora espero que no le queden muchas ganas de volver a molestarme.

— ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Sasuke cuando Sai salió de los vestidores—. Ven conmigo.

¡Ni así aprenden! Contuve las ganas de darme la vuelta y golpear, esta vez, al Uchiha. ¿Es que acaso no compendió la clara directa que le envié? La paliza que Sai se llevó era simplemente un reflejo barato del maldito sufrimiento al que me vi sometido en estos días. De verdad los odio, pero a él, no puedo odiarlo más de lo que lo amo… es una verdadera estupidez

-

Ya en la casa de los Kishimoto subimos directamente al ático. Dejé mi guitarra en un pedestal vacío y me recosté en el suelo, sobre la alfombra peluda de color negro que Gaara tiene frente a la cama. Estaba cansado y mortalmente adolorido. Él, por su parte, encendió el computador, prendió la consola del escenario y se sentó junto a mí.

—Me duele todo el cuerpo –dije lamiendo la herida de mi boca—. Está sangrando.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, sencillamente se hizo para adelante y me besó. No me impresioné, ni asusté. Lo tenía más que previsto. Enrosqué los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje hacia mí, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Después de la primera vez los nervios se te pasan y el resto depende de lo que quieras hacer. Aunque **amo a Sasuke**, Gaara es el antídoto para mi herida, y no puedo dejar de beberlo.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos apretando mi mano derecha sin dejar de besarme. Me sentía tan bien estando así con él que no pensaba en nada más que en ese momento. Se detuvo poco a poco, descansó en la comisura de mis labios un momento y luego se acostó junto a mí, con su mano aún estrujando la mía.

— ¿Tú boca está mejor? –me preguntó sonriendo pícaramente

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Cuando quieras.

Me senté despacio, cuidando de no moler más mi mortificado cuerpo y jalé la mochila hasta a mí. Saqué mi cuaderno y lo abrí por la mitad. Tenía que empezar a escribir ya, o si no, tendríamos serios problemas.

— ¿Y ya tiene título?

—Sí, pero es un secreto.


	8. Sólo Por Accidente

**Capítulo Ocho: Solo Por Accidente. **

La inspiración me duró hasta bien entrada la noche y como no quise detenerme para caminar a casa, le pedí permiso a mi padre para quedarme a dormir en casa de los Kishimoto. Al principio me sentía un poco incómodo durmiendo en la misma habitación que Gaara, tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos anteriores, y la fuerte atracción que había entre nosotros. De todas maneras no tuve que preocuparme por que pasara nada, ya que ninguno de los dos pudimos pegar el ojo toda la noche. Yo escribiendo y él terminando una tarea que había dejado atrasada por prestarme más atención a mí, que a él.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres ayuda? –Pregunté al cabo de unas horas—. Parece que te está tomando mucho más tiempo del que pensaste.

—No importa cuanto lo intente, no logro comprender esta ridiculez –gruñó—. Está bien, me rindo.

Sonreí para mis adentros y me senté junto a él. A pesar de ser tan inteligente los idiomas no son para él. Una vez a la semana, cualquiera de los seis días que tenemos de clase, Kakashi deja su trabajo como profesor de natación y se vuelve el maestro de idiomas. Y pues, para hacer más interesante el programa, en lugar de enseñarnos a perfeccionar nuestro segundo idioma, el inglés, nos dan clases de italiano. Para mi buena suerte, mamá me enseñó mucho cuando vivía con ella, y pues por eso se unos cuantos idiomas más que los demás.

—Cabeza se dice _testa_ –le corregí—. Lo demás está bien. ¿En serio te parece muy complicado? Se parece mucho al español.

—Ni que tú supieras hablar español –replicó—. Presumido.

—_Eres un tonto, Gaara _–dije en español—. _Si no me gustaras ya te habría golpeado por enojón. _

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces antes de haber notado que lo insulté. No por que me haya entendido, si no que la expresión de mi rostro delataba mis palabras. Le sonreí y regresé a la bolsa de dormir, donde había dejado mi cuaderno. Ya tenía la mitad de la canción, y estaba muy contento por ello. La letra se ajusta tanto a mí problema, que parece mentira.

Unas horas después, a las tres de la mañana exactamente, apagamos las luces y nos acostamos a dormir.

-

Soñolientos y cansados nos sentamos en nuestros lugares después de llegar quince minutos tarde a clase. Por haber pasado casi toda la noche despiertos no pudimos levantarnos temprano ni con los gritos de Temari que pasaban a través de la madera sin ninguna dificultad. Para cuando lo notamos ya estábamos tarde y nos tocó acelerar el proceso de la mañana y venir corriendo. Hinata se reía de lo lindo viéndonos tan distraídos y lerdos que no se pudo contener y lanzó una sonora carcajada un poco antes de que la clase diera comienzo.

—Algún día te pasará lo mismo –mustié enojado—. Ya lo verás, pequeña burlona.

—L-lo siento m-mucho –tartamudeó Hina calmándose un poco—. ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo toda la noche?

— ¡Hinata, eso no te lo podemos contar, es personal! –Intervino Gaara—. A menos…

— ¿A menos qué? –preguntó

—A menos que te guste el yaoi –bromeó con tono sombrío

Las mejillas de la pelinegra se tiñeron de carmín y agachó la cabeza avergonzada. Gaara soltó una carcajada y después de recibir un regaño de parte de Mitarashi, comenzamos por fin con la clase de historia. Una hora de presidentes franceses marea hasta el punto de nublar la vista, o supongo que eso se lo debía al sueño que me manejaba. El caso es que cuando tocó el timbre marchamos al laboratorio de biología. Me senté junto a Sasuke, le sonreí y luego lo ignoré por completo. Lo bueno fue que Asuma no nos puso trabajo en grupo y pude hacer todo por mi cuenta. Los únicos momentos en los que tenía que hablar con él o tocarlo era cuando alargábamos la mano a los ingredientes que teníamos en el centro de la mesa, por todo lo demás, los minutos transcurrían en total silencio.

— ¡Alto! –dijo Asuma cuarenta minutos después—. Uzumaki, Kishimoto, Haruno y Hyuuga, se les requiere en el anfiteatro del colegio. Pueden irse.

Dejamos todo a medias y nos fuimos. Al llegar al anfiteatro a la única que encontramos fue a Anko.

—A mí me gusta ganar, y como para ganar se necesita practica ustedes cuatro se reunirán todas las tardes aquí después del colegio a ensayar –dijo sin detenerse—. Naruto, necesito esa canción para hoy. Yo sé que es mucha presión pero sólo imagina como estoy yo ¿Entendido?

—Sí, claro –respondí

—Ahora, sino trajeron sus instrumentos hoy, mañana deberán hacerlo –continuó—. Sakura, la batería ya está aquí; tu madre la trajo hace unos momentos, y Hinata, Neji me hizo el favor de traer tu bajo. Sólo faltan las dos guitarras.

—Yo tengo la mía en el salón –dije levantando la mano

— ¿Y tú, Gaara?

—Mi hermana la tiene en su salón.

—Perfecto, entonces hoy se quedarán a ensayar; pueden irse.

-

En la clase de deportes estuve distraído, pensando en la letra de mi canción. Me estaba costando mucho escribirla, pero de seguro que con un poco más de empeño podría terminarla a tiempo. Después de recibir al menos unas diez patadas en las canillas tras un largo partido entramos a las duchas para refrescarnos. Ya puestos el uniforme, Gaara y yo pasamos por sexto recogiendo su guitarra y luego por la dirección para avisar en nuestras casas que llegaríamos tarde.

Entramos al salón para ser recibidos por una de nuestras acostumbradas horas libres. Sentados junto a la ventana, Hinata, Gaara, Sakura y yo nos pusimos a discutir un poco acerca de nuestra organización. Armar una banda es muy difícil, pero al menos todos nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para que no surgieran discrepancias durante el trayecto que nos quedaba por recorrer. Mientras ellos hablaban yo continuaba con mi ardua tarea. Tenía solo unas horas para acabar la letra y ya empezaba a dudar. La inspiración venía y se iba con una facilidad alarmante, pero se quedaba anclada en mi pecho cada vez que levantaba la mirada y lo veía a él, tan feliz, hablando con los demás, sin preocuparse un poquito por mí. Bajé los ojos al papel y seguí escribiendo hasta que se acabó la hora.

-

Ya a la salida, embriagado por la felicidad de haber terminado de escribir, me dirigí directamente al anfiteatro del colegio con Gaara y Hina a mi lado, cuidando que no me hiciera daño, ya que estaba demasiado distraído como para percatarme de las cosas que tenía adelante.

—Llegaron temprano –dijo Mitarashi al vernos entrar—. ¿Cómo va esa canción, Naruto?

—Ya está lista –dije sin poder ocultar un deje de orgullo y emoción en la voz—. Espero que le guste.

—Estoy segura de que así será.

Saqué mi guitarra de su estuche, la conecté a un parlante ubicado un poco más allá, y ensayé, yo solo, mi canción. Con la batería, el bajo y la otra guitarra sonaría mucho mejor, pero en general estaba perfecta, tanto así que Mitarashi me pidió que la tocara una vez más antes de comenzar a practicar de verdad.

—Los tengo que dejar –dijo al cabo de una hora—. Regresaré pronto.

Asentimos con la cabeza y seguimos con lo nuestro. Después de haberles enseñado las notas que les tocaba a cada uno, nos faltaba únicamente unirlas en una sola melodía y así formar lo que necesitábamos para ganar: una verdadera obra de arte.

-

A las cinco de la tarde caímos rendidos en el anfiteatro. Mis dedos, los de Gaara y los de Hina estaban al borde del colapso y sangraban un poco; Sakura, por su parte, se quejaba de dolor en los hombros por tocar la batería muchas veces seguidas. Pero aún así, tanto esfuerzo y trabajo duro habían rendido cuentas ya que logramos lo que esperábamos lograr y tal vez más. Recogimos todo a velocidad tortuga, pasamos por la sala de profesores despidiéndonos de Mitarashi y marchamos cada uno para dónde le correspondía.

Camino a casa me encontré con mi padre, y agradecido por ese gesto del cielo trepé al asiento trasero, me acomodé lo mejor que pude y a dormir. Se que parece ridículo que el tocar guitarra sea cansado, pero lo es, los antebrazos y los dedos sufren mucho al principio, luego por la fuerza de la costumbre se dejan de sentir ese tipo de cosas.

-

Pasaron los días y finalmente llegó el viernes, el cumpleaños de Hinata. Al llegar al colegio fui directamente al salón sin detenerme a hablar con nadie. Llevaba oculto bajo la chaqueta un regalo para ella, pero al parecer tendría que esperar ya que Neji me había ganado. Estaba parado tras ella cerrándole un broche de plata en el cabello. Sonreí de lado y entré un poco más calmado al salón. Gaara ya le había dado su regalo al igual que la mitad del salón y el otro paralelo. En tan poco tiempo se había vuelto una chica extremadamente popular.

Después de unos minutos de espera llegó mi turno. Le planté un beso en la frente y abrí la cajita de gamuza que había estado guardando. Cuando vio lo que había dentro ahogó un chillido con tanta fuerza que se atragantó y tuve que ayudarla a respirar normalmente otra vez.

—N-Naruto n-no t-tenías que haber c-comprado algo así –tartamudeó con dificultad—. Es demasiado.

—Claro que no; ahora, da vuelta.

Se puso de espaldas a mí y así fue más fácil cerrarle el collar de diamantes con forma de luna que le había comprado. Mi madre tenía uno muy parecido y su gusto en joyas me ayudó a escoger el regalo perfecto. Es que desde que era pequeño mamá me enseñó como complacer a una mujer sin saber nada acerca de sus gustos; regalos específicos siempre causaban una buena impresión sin importar el tipo de mujer, así que sus clases me ayudaron mucho.

Cuando se volteó me abrazó con mucha fuerza sacando, de golpe, el aire en mis pulmones. Me puse blanco de inmediato y dejé de respirar por unos pocos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente como para marearme y obligarme a abrir la ventana y respirar algo de aire puro y fresco.

—Lo siento mucho, Naruto-kun –se disculpó riendo entre dientes—. Hoy en la noche te lo compensaré.

—La fiesta –susurré—. Llegaré puntual.

—No es necesario; llegar un poco tarde está de moda, así que inténtalo.

Tomamos asiento y la clase de historia comenzó. Aún no sé por que cambian el horario cada semana, pero supongo que es para no aburrirnos con las clases y así lograr un desarrollo óptimo en nuestros estudios (Pasar tiempo con mi padre me está haciendo mucho daño '.) Aunque esta vez, en lugar de estudiar a Francia, nos permitieron a la recién formada banda ir a practicar nuevamente al anfiteatro. Me levanté emocionado, pero perdí el equilibro enseguida y caí de espalda al suelo. Por un segundo creí que me partiría la cabeza al chocar de lleno con el concreto, pero sentí una mano agarrarme de la nuca y otra halarme hacia arriba del cuello de la chaqueta. Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que Sai me había 'salvado' de la caída.

Temblando de pies a cabeza (no necesariamente por el susto) cogí mi guitarra y las partituras, me oculté a un costado de Gaara y salí prácticamente corriendo del salón. Él único que notó lo verdadero de mi reacción fue Sasuke, quién no había dejado de mirarme un solo minuto. No lo comprendo, y lo extraño, pero creo que así son mejores las cosas. Además, aún estoy molesto con él por haberme engañado.

-

A la hora de salida todo el mundo comentaba acerca de la fiesta de Hinata Hyuuga. Las invitaciones se movían de mano en mano, regresando a sus felices dueños, después de que, quienes no habían sido invitados las hubiesen observado con recelo y enojo. La mía todavía estaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de mi mochila y tampoco planeaba sacarla de allí hasta que fuese totalmente necesario. Me despedí de unos amigos mayores y junto con Gaara, seguidos mágicamente por Sasuke y Sai, abandonamos el colegio.

Aquel fue el trayecto más incómodo de mi vida. La parada del autobús está a quince minutos de la entrada principal del colegio, y esos quince minutos la pasé callado, sumido en mi propio silencio, mientras tras de mí vagos trozos de su conversación me llenaban los oídos. Los cuatro nos detuvimos ante la señal, pero sólo Sai siguió de largo. Al parecer no tomaría el bus con nosotros, pero algo muy distinto pasó. Un auto rojo con los vidrios ahumados venía a toda velocidad por la calle y no tenía intenciones de detenerse ni por que Sai hubiese estado de pie en plena calle.

En un impulsó nada mío solté la mochila y salté tras el pintor de pacotilla empujándolo a un costado. Después de eso solo sentí frío, mucho dolor y el pavimento bajo mi espalda.


	9. Contusión Cerebral

**Konichiwa!! Muchas gracias por sus reviews... esta es mi primera historia yaoi y parece que la estoy haciendo bien. De verdad, muchas gracias. Por cierto, quiero explicarles un poquito la dinamica del capítulo. Gaara se vuelve el narrador en primera persona después del primer corte de la historia. Espero que me entiendan, bueno, disfruten.**

**Matta-Nee. **

**Capítulo Nueve: Contusión Cerebral. **

Ni presagios, advertencias, expresiones indescifrables, nada. Nada me había preparado para una cosa como esa. Vagamente consiente escuché a alguien gritar junto a mí, el sonido de neumáticos quemándose contra el pavimento y después el lejano ulular de una sirena. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y húmedo; parecía que me había regado algo encima. Unas manos suaves me levantaron del piso y me recostaron en algo mullido y cómodo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo era, pero se sentía bien.

Unas puertas se cerraron y ahí comenzó el verdadero griterío. Aunque no entendía palabra alguna de la que decían, me esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. Alguien registraba mi mochila, otra persona sujetaba mi mano con fuerza, y otro más buscaba algo en un cajón, o algo así parecía. Un pinchazo en el brazo y todo se materializó al instante: estaba dentro de una ambulancia que recorría a una velocidad alarmante las avenidas y calles de Tokio. Gaara, empapado en sangre y llorando, me tenía la mano creyendo que así no me pasaría nada. Una enfermera había buscado mi identificación escolar y un paramédico me había inyectado algo para calmar el dolor, pero eso solo lo había intensificado.

Desorientado intenté incorporarme, pero dos fuertes manos me regresaron a la camilla de un empujón.

—No se te ocurra levantarte otra vez –gruñó el paramédico—. ¿Tu nombre?

—U-uzumaki Naruto –susurré entrecortado—. ¿Qué… me pasó?

Estoy más que seguro de que el paramédico me respondió, pero por alguna razón no pude oírlo, y en lugar de eso me sumí lentamente en profundo letargo. Había dejado de oír y reaccionar. Se sentía tan bien aquella paz.

-

La ambulancia se detuvo de un frenazo en el estacionamiento del hospital. Los paramédicos bajaron la camilla en la que iba Naruto y la metieron rápidamente a emergencias. Mis piernas no daban abasto para correr a su misma velocidad, pero de todas maneras me mantenía a una distancia cercana. El señor Uzumaki no tardaría en llegar y eso me tenía aliviado. Yo solo no podría con todo ese problema.

Una enfermera me detuvo justo antes de la puerta de Emergencias. A regañadientes la seguí a una sala de espera vacía, y ahí, pude relajarme un poco. Estiré las piernas, dejé mi mochila en la silla junto a mí y a esperar un milagro. Las imágenes del accidente no dejaban de pasarse frente a mis ojos: Naruto había soltado la mochila de improvisto y lo siguiente que vi fue como el auto lo elevó. Se golpeó contra el parabrisas, el techo y cayó tras de él mientras el conductor ese se daba a la fuga. Llamé a la ambulancia de inmediato y estuvieron allí en menos de un minuto. Naruto estaba gravemente herido y tenía que ser tratado rápidamente o podría… no puedo ni siquiera decirlo.

— ¡Gaara! –cuando alcé la cabeza vi al señor Uzumaki correr directo hacia mí. Estaba empapado y temblaba de pies a cabeza—. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—En emergencias –susurré—. Están operándolo ahora.

— ¿Cómo pasó esto?

Y le conté todo. Después de media hora de esperar una enfermera nos pidió que la acompañáramos a una habitación vacía preparada para Naruto. Lo traerían dentro de una hora, pero eso no era mucho consuelo.

— ¿Le has dicho a alguien más que mi hijo está aquí? –Preguntó el señor Uzumaki—. No quiero que lo molesten mucho, al menos no hasta que esté en mejores condiciones.

—Sólo Sasuke y Sai lo saben; ellos estaban allí.

—Bien, entonces no se lo digas a nadie más; esperemos hasta mañana para hacerlo. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Hinata y no quiero amargarle la fiesta.

— ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

—Encontré a mi hijo comprando un collar, eso no es para nada normal y me enteré.

—Ah, vaya coincidencia.

—Sí…

Normalmente me llevo mejor con él, pero los estamos nerviosos y forzar una conversación más amable sería de muy mala educación considerando lo que sucedía.

-

—Están muy atrasados, Neji-kun –dijo Hinata contemplando la calle desde el balcón del salón principal—. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo.

—Tranquila Hinata, de seguro no pudieron venir a última hora. Tú sabes que sus padres son científicos y hay veces que no los pueden llevar a ningún lado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Les preguntaré en el colegio, el lunes.

Se tomaron de la mano y entraron al salón donde la fiesta estaba bien animada. Sai acababa de llegar, con una expresión más humana de lo normal, seguido de Sasuke quién no se veía nada bien. No dirían nada del accidente hasta no saber más detalles de la salud de su amigo, pero de seguro para cuando todos se enteraran el ya estaría recuperado. Tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad, y de seguro no se dejaría vencer por algo como eso.

—Sai-dono, Sasuke-kun –los saludó Hinata—. Pasen, espero que disfruten.

—Muchas gracias, Hinata-sama.

Los dos se alejaron sin decir más. Encontraron un sillón doble vacío y se sentaron allí a observar a la gente. Tenían que hacer algo que distrajera su mente del accidente en la tarde.

-

La camilla entró dos horas y media después (mucho más de lo que nos habían dicho antes). Las enfermeras lo acostaron en la cama del hospital, totalmente dormido. Unos minutos después entró el doctor que lo había salvado.

—Aunque el choque fue muy fuerte, no hay heridas serias –nos dijo—. Sólo tenemos que preocuparnos por la contusión y unas cuantas costillas rotas.

— ¿Podrá pararse con las costillas lastimadas? –Preguntó el padre de mi amigo—. Es sólo por curiosidad.

—Si, claro, pero le dolerá un poco al principio.

— ¿Y cuanto tardará en despertar? –pregunté

La expresión del doctor cambió en ese instante, tensando sus relajadas facciones. Algo andaba mal.

—Por la manera en la que describiste el atropellamiento, Naruto se golpeó la espalda y la cabeza contra el parabrisas y el pavimento. Dos golpes seguidos como esos le causaron una contusión muy severa. Puede tardar al menos, unas dos semanas para que despierte de nuevo, a menos que tenga un gran deseo de levantarse.

—Créame, que tiene una razón muy poderosa para estar en pie.

—Entonces esperemos que sea suficientemente fuerte como para curarlo en poco tiempo; Señor Uzumaki, venga conmigo.

Me quedé solo en la habitación con Naruto. Estaba muy pálido y cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba vendado; desde los pies hasta el cuello, dejando libre la cabeza. La única vez que lo había visto en un hospital fue hace seis años. En una clase de educación física teníamos que hacer barras y el por chistoso se colgó de cabeza. Cuando cayó al piso tenía el cuello fracturado y había perdido momentáneamente la memoria. Aunque la recuperó al cabo de unos días, me preocupé mucho, creyendo que no volvería a ver a mi mejor amigo nunca.

Arrastré una silla hasta la cama y se senté junto a él.

—Tienes que despertar –dije en voz baja—. Tienes que despertar, Naruto por favor.

—Gaara –me llamó el señor Uzumaki—. Será mejor que te vayas a casa, no quiero problemas con tu madre.

—Claro que no, quiero quedarme aquí.

—Acompáñame entonces. Necesitas algo caliente, estás temblando.

-

Sábado. Domingo. Lunes. Martes.

Naruto no se había despertado ni una sola vez en el transcurso de esos días. Antes de ir al colegio pasé por el hospital para ver si estaba bien, pero lo único que encontré fue su cara pálida, totalmente inmóvil. Nadie sabía todavía que estaba en el hospital, pero no tardarían en enterarse; la noticia ya había llegado a oídos del director. Mitarashi entró como un bólido al salón y nos acalló de un golpe en la pizarra. Se la veía preocupada.

—Antes de empezar la clase debo comunicarles algo terrible –la atmosfera en el salón cambió de inmediato—. Uzumaki Naruto sufrió un accidente el pasado viernes y está en el hospital sin despertar.

Agaché la cabeza, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo, ya que pude ver como los ojos de Hinata se anegaban en lágrimas al igual que los de Sakura, quién se había encariñado mucho con él. Sai por su lado había paralizado su expresión en una mueca de asombro, mientras que Sasuke miraba al suelo ocultando las lágrimas que le resbalaban por la cara. De cierto modo se sentía culpable, eso me lo podía transmitir sin necesidad de estar mirándome.

—Gaara –dijo Mitarashi—. Tu y Hinata irán hoy al hospital en nombre de todos, y mañana nos cuentan su hubo algún progreso.

—Si, profesora.

El resto del día el salón completo se pasó muy callado y nada participativo. Pero nosotros no éramos los únicos, los profesores más allegados a Naruto (Asuma, Mitarashi y Kakashi) estaban por las nubes, de seguro pensando en uno de sus alumnos favoritos. Ahora era mi turno de sentirme culpable por no haber avisado el mismo día, pero el padre de Naruto me había pedido que por favor no dijera nada, absolutamente nada hasta que él lo considerara apropiado.

A la salida me subí en el auto de Hinata y en lugar de ir a nuestras casas marchamos al hospital para verlo. La pelinegra no había dicho una palabra en todo el día y se la había pasado llorando en silencio. De verdad que quería al rubio ese, por que nadie a parte de mí y sus padres se preocupaban así por él.

—Tranquila, está bien.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –me preguntó—. Sé que estabas con él.

—Me pidieron que no dijera nada –justifiqué mi decisión—. De verdad siento no haberlo hecho.

-

Subimos en silencio hasta su habitación. Una enfermera estaba revisando los equipos conectados al cuerpo de Naruto cuando nos vio llegar.

—Por favor, no hagan mucho ruido –nos pidió—. Los monitores reaccionan a los sonidos fuertes y pueden desprogramarse.

—Está bien –dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a la camilla—. Naruto-kun… despierta por favor.

—Eso es lo que esperamos todos aquí –dijo la enfermera—. Ayer se registró un poco de movimiento en el cuerpo, leve, pero significativo. Parece que reacciona cuando ese muchacho viene a verlo.

— ¿Muchacho? –pregunté—. ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Quién viene a verlo?

—Un chico de cabello negro y ojos tristes; lo he visto llorar junto a Naruto por muchas horas seguidas pidiéndole perdón. No dice que hizo, solo se disculpa. Es bastante tierno y conmovedor.

—Esa es la muestra de que la culpa puede mucho –intervino Hinata—. Gaara, necesito hablar contigo.

—Me retiro.

La enfermera se fue y cerró la puerta tras ella. Hinata se sentó en la silla vacía junto a la cama y yo en el sillón doble al otro lado de la habitación. Algo en el severo semblante de Hinata me hizo sentir temor, y eso ya es mucho. Tiene las facciones demasiado dulces como para causar otra sensación que no sea ternura.

—Dime.

— ¿Qué sientes por Naruto? –me preguntó directamente—. Necesito que me digas la verdad.

—Yo… la verdad es que no lo sé –dije despacio—. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que es un sentimiento que me desborda el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué harías si Naruto regresara con Sasuke?

Esa pregunta tocó un nervio muy dentro de mí. Endurecí la expresión y me enderecé en el sillón.

—Explícate.

—Vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero –dijo Hinata suspirando pesadamente—. Él, Naruto, aún está enamorado de Sasuke y no importa cuanto quieras detenerlo o creer lo contrario, eso nunca va a cambiar.

—Eso no es cierto, yo puedo hacer que se olvide de él.

—Mentira. Lo que estás haciendo es lastimarlo más… escucha, ¿Nunca has intentado considerar lo que Naruto siente o piensa de esta situación? Él se siente culpable por que cree que se aprovecha de ti. Sasuke lo marcó y tu lo único que haces es cerrar la herida mientras abres otra mucho más grande.

—Hinata, yo sé lo que tratas de decir, pero Naruto es el que debe decidir.

—Y en caso de que la elección no se la que tu esperas, confío en que no lo odies, por que la culpa la tienes tú.

Besó a Naruto en la frente y se marchó. Ella tenía algo de razón. Estaba lastimando a mi mejor amigo sin darme cuenta de ello.

—Creo que es hora de decidir, ¿No es verdad, Naruto?


	10. Despierto

**Yo sé que la relación entre los personajes principales confunde un poco ya que no se apegan a la historia, pero eso pasa por una razón, y pues la descubrirán en este capítulo y en los que siguen. Además, ya nos estamos acercando al ffinal. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero que disfruten.**

**Matta-Nee. **

**Capítulo Diez: Despierto. **

Miércoles.

Sabía que era el tercer día de la semana por que lo vi en el calendario clavado en la pared. Me sentía confundido y mi cuerpo pesaba una tonelada. Reconocí la voz de mi padre afuera, en el pasillo, cuando una enfermera pegó el grito más agudo que he escuchado en toda mi vida al verme despierto y sonriendo. Papá, doctores y enfermeras entraron en tropel a mi habitación.

—Antes de que digan algo –los interrumpí a tiempo—. Gracias.

El doctor se adelantó y revisó los equipos todavía conectados a mi cuerpo.

—Estás mejorando muchacho –dijo el doctor—. Si sigues así, el domingo podremos darte de alta.

—El domingo…

Y ahí recordé la presentación del sábado. Todas mis horas de sacrificio no se iban a desperdiciar por nada del mundo. Me incorporé, y regulé la cama para tener que apoyar la espalda sin necesidad de estar acostado.

—Tiene que ser el viernes, doctor –dije firmemente—. O si es posible hoy mismo.

— ¿Y por que tanto apuro en marcharte hijo? –preguntó mi padre

—El festival de final de primavera es el sábado y voy a participar en el, así que no puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que seguir…

Cerré los ojos un momento. Estaba mareado y sentía unas nauseas horribles. Me agarré la cabeza para calmar un poco del dolor, pero no funcionaba.

—Es por el esfuerzo que haces –me dijo una enfermera junto a mí—. Vuelve a dormir, nosotros vendremos luego.

Después de inyectarme algo en el brazo, salieron todos y lentamente me fui quedando dormido.

-

Escuché vagamente el pitar de mi reloj de muñeca marcando las nueve y media de la noche. En ese momento se me había hecho bastante obvio que no saldría el miércoles ni de chiste, pero por lo menos me quedaba un día para pelear con los doctores y conseguir irme de allí antes del sábado.

Me senté despacio y regulé la cama de nuevo. El televisor frente a mí estaba encendido, cosa que me inquietó, ya que no había nadie más allí. Atisbé a mi derecha y contuve un insulto digno de ser excluido del vocabulario humano. Sasuke me miraba divertido y feliz mientras que yo temblaba de pies a cabeza. No había estado a solas con él en un buen tiempo y pues, ustedes comprenderán los nervios que eso provoca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunté atropelladamente

—Venía a ver si estabas bien –me dijo acercándose a la cama—. No puedo creer que estés despierto.

—Yo tampoco…

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros como por inercia. Ya estaba predestinado que nuestras conversaciones no pasarían de pocos intercambios de palabras. Agaché la cabeza intentando concentrar mi mirada y atención en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese el moreno frente a mí. Tenía pensado mirar la televisión con él allí, pero al menos las imágenes de la pantalla tomarían control de unas cuantas zonas de mi cerebro.

Todos mis planes se vieron desechados cuando sentí su mano rozar la mía. Se me erizó todo el cuerpo, incluyendo el cabello rubio en mi cabeza. Aún después de tanto tiempo de estar separados puede hacerme sentir como si fuese la primera vez que nos vemos. No existe nada más que él en ese instante, aunque ahora esa maravillosa imagen tiene de trasfondo el maldito rostro del pintor. No sé ni siquiera por qué lo salvé.

— ¿Aún me amas? –lo escuché preguntar—. Necesito saberlo.

— ¿Te miento o te digo la verdad? –contesté—. Como sea, pero si te estuviera mintiendo te diría que no y si te dijera la verdad… la respuesta se resume a otra cosa.

Lo agarré de las muñecas y atraje hacia mí. En ese momento no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era malo o bueno, pero mi cuerpo no me permitía rebobinar lo que había hecho. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo besé.

Se soltó de mi agarre y me abrazó. Yo le enrosqué los brazos en el cuello pegándolo más a mí. Aunque a veces parecía que yo ya no iba a volver nunca más con él, esto lo cambia absolutamente todo. Debía hablar con Gaara para poder poner las cosas en claro. Bajó los labios a mi cuello y lo mordió como hizo una vez hace unas semanas. Extrañaba tanto la sensación de nervios que me provoca, el sabor de sus labios, el roce de su piel con la mía. Definitivamente él era la persona adecuada para mí.

No estoy muy seguro de si pasaron minutos u horas, pero lo que si sé, es que estaba feliz de nuevo. Necesitaba a Sasuke como él me necesitaba a mí. En ese instante no importaba nada ni nadie, solo nosotros dos.

—Sí, aún te amo.

Me besó otra vez y se marchó sin decir nada, pero eso a mí me tenía sin cuidado, total, todo lo que había querido decir lo había hecho cuando lo besé. Me toqué los labios y me puse a ver la tele.

-

Jueves, a las 7:30 de la mañana, enfilaba hacia el salón cargando mi guitarra. Verán, anoche mi padre consiguió sacarme a las once y media de la noche. Si no estuviese vendado aún, entraría corriendo al curso para saludar a Hinata y Gaara, quienes no tenían la menor idea de que estaba despierto.

Abrí la puerta despacio, asustando a los que estaban dentro. Cuando me vieron saltaron como abejas sobre la miel y toda la primera hora se la pasaron preguntando como me había accidentado y por qué no me había despertado en casi una semana.

Cuando la campana de receso tocó, mis dos mejores amigos me agarraron cada uno un brazo y arrastraron hasta nuestro lugar en el patio. Parecía que estaban algo molestos, pero su expresión cambió cuando estuvimos alejados de toda la gente preocupada por mí.

— ¿Por qué empujaste a Sai del camino? –Me preguntó Gaara—. Él no se merece tu ayuda.

— ¿Y se merece lo que me pasó? –pregunté enojado—. No por qué me haya lastimado, tengo derecho a vengarme de él dejando que un auto lo golpee. Pudo haber corrido peor suerte que la mía.

—De todas maneras, no me parece justo.

—Ya, niños, ya. Con discutir no van a conseguir nada –intervino Hinata—. Ahora, vamos a la parte importante. No nos queda mucho tiempo para el festival y estamos muy atrasados en las practicas.

—Tenemos que ir a casa de alguien para ensayar más tiempo –dijo Gaara

—El departamento de mis tíos en Tokio Central, allí tendremos suficiente espacio y nadie irá a molestar por el ruido –dije—. Los llamaré de la secretaría.

Estaba por levantarme pero Hina me agarró el brazo y sentó de nuevo.

—Gaara –dijo la pelinegra—. Esta es tu oportunidad para discutir lo que hablamos el martes. El receso de hoy será muy largo, así que van a tener mucho tiempo.

Y se fue. No estaba entendiendo nada y la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de mi mejor amigo me lo estaba poniendo mucho más difícil. Intenté tocarle el brazo para calmarlo un poco, pero lo retiró antes de que pudiese tocarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunté, preocupado—. ¿Qué quiso decir Hinata?

—Naruto… ¿Yo te gusto?

—Sí, creí que eso había quedado claro.

— ¿Pero podrías decir que me amas?

Callé. Bajé la mirada, evitando así, cruzar mis ojos con los suyos. Y no, no lo amo, es más, simplemente me atrae. Él es mi mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes para mí, él único que no va a dejarme sin importar lo que haya hecho, pero nada más. El amor que siento no es más que el reflejo de una gran amistad. Tal vez cuando le comenté a Hinata que me sentía algo culpable por la relación que había entre Gaara y yo cometí un error (Creo que eso no se los conté, pero ya no importa.) El caso es que no soy capaz de seguir mintiendo por más tiempo. Pero me da miedo que se moleste conmigo y no quiera volver a hablarme.

—No, creo que no podría –contesté al fin—. Lo siento mucho.

—No tienes que disculparte –me dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo ya lo sabía. Sasuke nunca va a dejar tu corazón libre; la canción que escribiste me lo dejó muy claro. Lo odias y lo amas al mismo tiempo, y yo no puedo competir con eso.

—Jamás has estado compitiendo, tú me ayudaste y eso te lo agradezco con toda el alma.

—Gracias, pero la verdad es que tu no me ves como otra cosa que un amigo, y no digo que me moleste, al contrario, me alivia… aunque debo confesar que duele un poco.

—Lo siento, lo siento enserio.

Lo abracé, no podía hacer más.

— ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? –le pregunté tras separarnos

—Te dije que ya no seríamos algo más allá, pero de mi no te vas a deshacer tan fácil Uzumaki.

—Como digas, Kishimoto.

Después del largo receso Gaara me acompañó a la secretaría del colegio para poder llamar a mis tíos. Ellos aceptaron encantados, pues la música les fascina y querían escuchar mi canción. Ya con un sitio para continuar practicando después del colegio regresamos al salón para recibir la clase de historia. Mitarashi no me había visto en todo el día, y cuando mi rubia cabeza cruzó el umbral de la puerta corrió a abrazarme sin notar las vendas que sobresalían de las mangas y cuello del saco.

—Me alegro que estés bien, Naruto-kun –dijo en voz alta—. Ahora, tú y tus amigos se van al anfiteatro a practicar. No los quiero ver en mi clase.

Sonriente, me acerqué a mi mesa para tomar mi guitarra. Sai se había hecho a un lado, como si temiera tocarme, pero en lugar de seguirle la corriente extendí la mano, acercándola a su cara. Sentí los ojos del salón clavarse sobre mí, aún así, no retiré el brazo, ni me moví.

—Gracias por parar mí caída el otro día –dije en voz alta–. Supongo que con lo del viernes la deuda está saldada.

—Sí, y perdón por lo del accidente, soy un poco despistado –me respondió estrechando mí mano—. Por cierto, tienes el camino libre de ahora en adelante; lo entendí un poco tarde, pero ese _teme_ no es para mí.

Aquello que dijo me sacudió un poco pero le agradecí el gesto desde el fondo de mi corazón. Recogí mi guitarra y antes de salir, le guiñé un ojo a cierto pelinegro una fila más arriba. Las cosas ahora sí marchaban bien, y espero que sigan así por mucho más tiempo.

-

Tokio Central. 6:40.

Después de ensayar en el colegio me di cuenta que el accidente nos había robado un tiempo muy, muy valioso y mientras conectábamos los equipos en la sala del departamento con ayuda de mi tío, pensaba seriamente en si tendríamos oportunidad alguna de ganar. Es más, ya había empezado a dudar de si debíamos presentarnos o no, pero cargar con los lamentos de Mitarashi y el salón en pleno no era algo que verdaderamente quisiera hacer. Así que un poco atontado di la señal de inicio. Teníamos que sonar perfecto, y nuestra presentación no estaba muy lejos.

Tras unas cuantas veces de ensayar nos rendimos de golpe. Ellos lo hacían bien, pero las heridas en mis brazos no me permitían moverlos con libertad.

—Perdón, chicos –dije desplomándome en el sillón—. Detesto esto.

—Tranquilo Naruto –dijo Sakura, sentándose junto a mí—. Lo harás bien, solo debes acostumbrar a tus brazos. Practica hoy en la noche y mañana lo haremos todo el día.

— ¿Faltaremos al colegio? –pregunté. Esto de faltar te afecta un poco, la verdad

—Mañana no habrá clases por las preparaciones –intervino Gaara—. ¿Tus tíos nos dejarán venir?

—Claro que sí.

Mi tía, rubia, alta, guapísima, salió de la cocina cargando una bandeja llena a rebozar de comida que dejó en la mesa del comedor a un lado de la sala.

—Pueden venir cuantas veces sea necesario, es más, por qué no se quedan a dormir aquí y practican un poco más –nos dijo—. Sólo tienen que darme el número de sus casas y yo hablaré con sus padres.

— ¿Estás segura, tía? –pregunté—. No queremos incomodarte.

—No lo hacen, además, tengo cinco cuartos de huéspedes que nadie usa y quiero estrenarlos lo más pronto posible.

—Muchas gracias –gritamos todos al mismo tiempo.

Por fin podríamos practicar como se debía. Ya que en todas las horas que teníamos contando desde ya, yo debía aflojar mis brazos y lograr por cualquier medio moverlos a la velocidad necesaria para poder tocar. No quiero perder, créanme que no.


	11. Una Moto Para Mí

**Capítulo Once: Una Moto Para Mí. **

Viernes. 02:30.

Hacía un calor insoportable. El aire acondicionado y los ventiladores de techo no abastecían lo suficiente para sofocar los efectos del clima a los que estaba sometido el departamento de mi tía. El sol apuntaba directo a los ventanales de color azul calentando los muebles que nos servían de camillas cuando el cansancio por las prácticas nos ganaba la partida.

Mi tía se había pasado la mayor parte del día cocinando para nosotros, ya que le habíamos dado a entender que no nos iríamos de allí hasta bien entrada la noche. El almuerzo consistía, por lo que mi olfato indicaba, en carne con vino, un tipo de comida que había aprendido a hacer de un chef latinoamericano cuando viajó a ese continente. Ella era una mujer de mundo.

—La comida estará lista pronto –dijo mi tía sacando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta—. Dejen los instrumentos y siéntense ya.

A pesar de no tener hijos, mi tía, Narumi, era una mujer realmente autoritaria y bastante maternal sin perder su aire de obediencia y respeto, si es que se le puede llamar así a como es. Pero bueno, el caso es que cuando la comida salió en bandejas hacia la mesa no dudamos un segundo al dejar los instrumentos en los cojines y saltar directo a los platos vacíos. La música es hermosa, pero requiere un sacrificio horrendo.

—Tengo que irme –dijo Sakura tras consultar la hora en su celular—. Mi madre me pidió que no me quedara más allá de las dos y ya son las dos y media.

— ¿Pero vendrás en la noche, verdad? –pregunté preocupado—. No es por se egoísta ni nada, pero no puedo darle a los tonos con los brazos así y necesitamos practicar.

—Claro que sí, tranquilo Naru…

-

Yo también decidí salir un rato para aclarar la mente y desahogarme un poco. Mi frustración al no poder tocar con los brazos lastimados me tenía bastante mal y había estado a punto de rendirme varias veces, pero en esas ocasiones recordaba lo que Gaara me había dicho el día anterior : _"Tú escribiste esa canción para él…" _Y era cierto, lo había hecho. La situación entre los dos era la que había inspirado a mi cerebro de la manera perfecta.

Cerca de la casa de mis tíos estaba construido un parque en el que yo solía jugar cuando el único amigo que tenía era Gaara. Ahora, después de haber dejado el tercer grado hace ocho años no era más que un espacio de tierra seca con fierros oxidados por decoración. Me senté en uno de los columpios viejos, considerando que fuese el de la derecha, mi favorito. Mecido por el viento y con inquietante chirrido del hierro oxidado rozando contra más hierro oxidado contemplé idiotizado la pantalla de mi celular cuando un nombre conocido para mí cobró vida en el cuadro a color enmarcado por plástico rojo.

—Aló… –fue lo único que dije, no tenía valor para más

— ¿Dónde estás? –me preguntó Sasuke riendo un poco

—En casa de mi tía –mentí, aunque no era del todo falso, había estado allí hace unos momentos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?

—Quería pedirte un favor –me dijo—. Siguen en pie las clases de guitarra ¿verdad?

—Si, claro.

—Perfecto, entonces… -titubeó un poco, como si estuviese nervioso—. ¿Puedes venir a la tienda de instrumentos Tsuki?

—Estaré allí en diez minutos.

Regresé corriendo al departamento para encontrarme con que Gaara y Hinata habían salido en mi ausencia, cosa que me impresionó pero también alivió, así no tendría que explicarles a donde iba. Toqué la puerta de la habitación de Narumi, pero me abrió Zac, mi tío.

— ¿Puedes prestarme la moto? –pedí con tono suplicante—. Por favor.

—Pero si la compré para ti, muchacho, ¿Acaso tu padre lo mencionó?

—Para nada. ¿Puedo cogerla?

—Las llaves están en la mesa de la sala y el casco en el garaje.

Saltando de felicidad agarré las llaves, me puse el casco cuando llegué al garaje y descubrí la moto. Era un sueño: una Yamaha de carreras negra con mi nombre pintado en naranja. Mis tíos a veces se pasaban con sus regalos, pero este era el mejor de todos los que me habían dado. Encendí _mí_ moto y salí disparado a la calle principal. Sasuke no me vería llegar en autobús nunca.

-

Me estacioné frente a la tienda. TenTen estaba afuera barriendo la acera, pero dejó caer la escoba cuando vio reflejado en el cristal mi rostro sonriente que antes había estado cubierto por un casco de visera negra.

— ¿Es tuya? –Preguntó a pesar de estar mirando directamente al grabado con mi nombre—. ¿Quién te la dio?

—Es un regalo de Zac –dije feliz—. ¿Y Sasuke?

—Esperándote adentro… es realmente un principiante si me dejas opinar, casi escoge una guitarra para zurdos; realmente deprimente.

—No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí.

Al entrar lo encontré sentado junto al mostrados mirando atentamente un video de Ayumi Hamasaki; era una de sus cantantes favoritas solo por que era bonita, la voz le importaba un comino. Después de todo no de deja de ser hombre solo por estar enamorado de alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para escuchar el leve susurro que salía de sus labios al ritmo de la canción. Al menos disimulaba su obsesión cantando alguna de sus piezas más increíbles.

—Se te caerán los ojos si sigues mirando así –dijo a sus espaldas conteniendo la risa—. ¿Para que me necesitas?

— ¿No saludas? –Me preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Bueno, no importa; necesito que me ayudes a escoger una buena guitarra.

(Sé que no viene al caso, ¿Pero recuerdan el libro que compré con Gaara?; no lo he abierto aún.) Siguiendo con lo que pasaba en la tienda, le pedí a Sasuke que me acompañara al reservado para clientes especiales. Si yo iba a enseñarle debía conseguir una guitarra que se ajustara a mis más altas exigencias. Es por eso que las mías son hechas a medida; nadie más que yo puede tocarlas.

Después de ojear algunos ejemplares de los buenos encontré la indicada. Una _Telecaster _de las más caras con diseño personalizado de dragones chinos. Era hermosa, pero no más que las mías, que por cierto, pronto serían tres.

— ¿Cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar? –Pregunté consultando el precio—. El precio el alto.

—Si la cantidad de dinero que mencionas hará que pases más tiempo conmigo, soy capaz de pagar lo que sea –me dijo causando que me sonrojara—. Mi padre me dio permiso de endeudarme con más de seis mil dólares ¿Será suficiente?

—Si, es más, te sobrará para comprar cuerdas nuevas, una caja de vitelas y la correa para el hombro.

—Sólo me falta el amplificador y el cable.

—Usaremos los míos, por eso no te preocupes.

Cuando ya estuvimos listos saqué la cabeza por la puerta del apartado y llamé a TenTen en voz baja. Le dimos lo que íbamos a comprar y esperamos en el mostrador un buen rato hasta que el padre de mi amiga salió con nuestro pedido envuelto perfectamente.

—El estuche es cortesía de la casa para mi mejor cliente –dijo el señor refiriéndose a mí—. Átala bien al soporte de la moto y no se caerá.

—Las noticias vuelan muy rápido últimamente –dije estirando los brazos para recibir la guitarra. Los vendajes se asomaron por debajo de las mangas y se mancharon de sangre enseguida—. Me accidenté –añadí ante la mirada horrorizada del padre de TenTen—. Pero ya estoy bien.

—Eso espero muchacho, ahora márchense.

Cuando salimos le pedí a Sasuke que usara el casco en mi lugar. Era mejor que yo me rompiera la cabeza a que lo hiciera él. Después de asegurar la guitarra arranqué en dirección al templo Uchiha. A esa hora no había nadie, puesto que Itachi estudiaba en la mañana y los padres de Sasuke trabajaban hasta la noche. Otra vez estaríamos solos, pero yo no tenía mucho tiempo, debía volver a ensayar.

Al llegar subimos directo a la habitación del Uchiha, la cual, a pesar de no haber entrado allí más de tres o cuatro veces me era familiar en todos sus sentidos. Es más, cuando miré para la cama, recordé la vez que Sasuke me había besado antes de que su hermano entrara a interrumpir. En esa ocasión me había asustado mucho, pero ahora era como si fuese algo mucho más que natural.

Me puse cómodo, acostado de medio lado en un sillón que antes no estaba allí mientras que Sasuke contemplaba su nueva adquisición con los ojos encendidos. Ahora me preguntaba como le enseñaría a tocar si yo a duras penas podía mover los brazos para poder usar mi propia guitarra, pero de todas maneras encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

— ¿Estás nervioso? –me preguntó—. ¿Por la presentación de mañana?

—Un poco, tal vez casi nada –respondí vagamente—. Nunca he tenido problemas al presentarme ante la gente, ya estoy acostumbrado.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

Y le conté de las innumerables veces en las que mi padre me había hecho tocar el piano frente a sus alumnos en los intermedios de las conferencias que dictaba en la universidad. Desde que tengo memoria mis dos padres me habían presentado ante el mundo evitando así que el llamado miedo escénico naciera en mí. Eso es algo que les agradezco de verdad puesto que me ha servido muchas veces.

Me había quedado perdido en mis recuerdos cuando lo sentí sentarse junto a mí y acercar su rostro peligrosamente al mío. Sus ojos negros eran un espejo perfecto, en los que mis nervios y sonrojo se reflejaban con alarmante claridad. Su aliento mezclado con el mío era el incentivo perfecto para obligar a mi cuerpo a desear el suyo. No acostumbro a tomar la iniciativa, pero las ganas de besarlo se habían apoderado de mi cuerpo y lo demostré cuando fundí mis labios con los suyos, cosa que lo impresionó de sobre manera, pero lo manejó bien. El era un experto en ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Tienes que irte pronto?

—Para nada –respondí besándolo de nuevo—. Puedo quedarme un rato más.

Eso lo animó mucho, tanto que se puso salvaje. Me quitó la chaqueta de un tirón y con gran astucia me había acorralado entre el respaldo del sillón y su cuerpo. Y esta vez, en lugar de saltar a mis labios como acostumbraba a hacer, se las agarró con mi cuello. Lo besó y recorrió hasta eso no le fue suficiente. Lo mordió incontables veces haciéndome suspirar, pero yo me contenía.

—No te cohíbas –susurró agitado—. Nadie más que yo puede oírte.

Ese comentario me puso la piel de gallina, pero lo que más me asustó fue cuando se quitó la camisa de botones frente a mí. Luego, después de haber dejado al descubierto su fornido pecho blanco me quitó la camiseta, quedándonos sólo en pantalón, que para gran coincidencia eran negros los dos.

Se sentó sobre mí y mientras rozaba su pecho con el mío yo recorría su espalda con los dedos. Muchas veces había soñado con un encuentro como ese y ahora que estaba a punto de realizarse el miedo me invadía y me dejaba a cada paso que daba. En ese punto ya había dejado de comprender las reacciones de mi cuerpo y sólo me dejaba llevar. Total, era con Sasuke con quién yo quería estar y no con nadie más.

El estar parcialmente desnudos lo cansó al poco tiempo, ya que con gran atrevimiento bajó las manos hasta mi pantalón, me quitó el cinturón y abrió el cierre dejando entre ver mis bóxers de color azul. Es un pervertido y estoy más que seguro de que internamente debe estar jactándose de eso ahora mismo.

—Acuéstate –dijo

Y yo como ovejita buena obedecí, lo que pasa es que no puedo decirle que no. Ahora, acostado boca arriba con él sobre mí los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo paralizándolo en el acto, ya no podía moverme. Él lo notó, puesto que sonrió maliciosamente y aprovechando mi reacción decidió empeorarme las cosas rozando su entrepierna con la mía. Al parecer estaba dispuesto a llegar mucho más allá que la última vez.

— ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –pregunté temeroso de la respuesta

—Algo que va a gustarte mucho.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre mí, simulando embestidas perfectas sobre la ropa. Ahora no era sólo yo el que suspiraba, sino que éramos los dos. La excitación del momento nos había hecho perder la razón dejando paso sólo al deseo y la lujuria. Quería ir más allá, pero esa vez no se podría, o al menos ninguno de los dos estaba listo todavía.

Lentamente aminoró la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo, me besó tentadoramente y descansó en mis labios sin separar los suyos un milímetro. No quería dejarme ir, yo no estaba dispuesto a marcharme. Las gotas de sudor había perlado la piel de su frente haciéndolo mucho más atractivo de lo que era; levanté la mano y enredé mis dedos en su cabello que despedía un delicioso olor.

—Te amo –susurré en su oído—. Te amo demasiado…

—Yo también.

No sé por qué, pero en ese momento el sueño nos invadió a los dos, y así, abrazados uno sobre el otro, nos quedamos dormidos. Nadie nos molestaría, de eso estábamos más que seguros.


	12. I Hate, You Hate I Love, You Love

**Este es el capítulo final, así que me pasé de la raya y lo hice larguísimo. Diez páginas de word son un gran trabajo y una hazaña para mí. **

**Disfruten, Matta Nee. **

**Beautiful-Veela. **

**Capítulo Doce: I Hate, You Hate/I Love, You Love. **

Sábado. Festival de Primavera. 7:00 A.M.

Era imposible que el final de primavera hubiera llegado tan pronto, hay veces que ni siquiera yo podía creerlo. Los días se habían pasado volando como si se tratase de hojas de papel impulsadas por un ventilador en un escritorio de casa. Aquella mañana estaba esencialmente fría y el cielo no presentaba su característico color azul brillante como todas las mañanas de ese mes. Cargando la guitarra a cuestas en la espalda iba recorriendo las calles de Tokio en mi motocicleta en dirección al departamento de mi tía Narumi. El festival no comenzaba hasta las nueve y los demás habían acordado practicar por la mañana.

Ya me había quitado los vendajes dejando a la vista unos horribles arañazos, producto de los puntos con los que habían cerrado las heridas. Las cicatrices se borrarían pero el recuerdo del accidente jamás se iría, ni tampoco el motivo por el cual había estado a punto de morir.

Me estacioné en la entrada del edificio y subí las escaleras como un bólido. No tuve necesidad de abrir la puerta, ya que cuando llegué arriba estaba lista para dejarme pasar. Sakura me pegó con las baquetas en la nuca y Hinata me pisó cuantas veces pudo y no las culpo.

Verán, ayer, después de lo que pasó con Sasuke nos quedamos dormidos mucho tiempo (tres horas y media para ser exactos) y cuando me desperté tenía, sin exagerar, diez llamadas perdidas de Gaara y casi veinte mensajes de Hinata. El tiempo se me había pasado volando, y yo tuve que irme del templo igual de rápido. Me vestí a la velocidad de la luz, recogí mis cosas, me despedí de Sasuke y adiós. Para cuando llegué al departamento los tenía a los tres con los brazos en jarras esperándome frente a la puerta. Nunca les dije lo que estuve haciendo pero por el olor de mi ropa pudieron haberlo adivinado perfectamente.

Conecté mi guitarra al altoparlante y comenzamos a practicar. Esta vez ya podía mover los brazos como se necesitaba y los dejé a todos con la boca abierta. Creían que no habría resultados pero ahí los tienen, pensé mientras tomábamos nuestro primer descanso.

—Ahora sí, sonamos bien –dije sonriente intentando ablandar un poco la atmosfera—. Vamos, ya no se porten así… no fue mi culpa.

—Tienes suerte Naruto, mucha suerte –gruñó Hinata—. Pero si es cierto, creo que ya has sufrido bastante castigo por hoy.

—Muchas gracias.

Y continuamos trabajando.

-

8:30

El Cadillac último modelo de mis tíos nos estaba esperando afuera. Bajamos los instrumentos y equipos, que guardamos en el baúl y luego, por fin, nos fuimos. Aunque le había asegurado a Sasuke que no estaba para nada nervioso, a medida que me acercaba a la secundaria esa seguridad y confianza desaparecían lentamente. No sé por qué, pero esta presentación me tenía esencialmente consternado.

—Tranquilo –dijo Gaara tocándome el hombro—. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te olvides de la letra de tu propia canción.

—Eres la persona correcta para levantar el ánimo –repliqué—. Se supone que hasta hace diez minutos estaba perfectamente y ahora tiemblo como gallina a punto de ser matada. Soy un desastre.

—Yo sé lo que pasa –intervino Sakura—. Te da vergüenza que Sasuke te vea.

—Claro que no –gruñí acercándome a ella—. Y hazme un favor enorme, no repitas eso frente a mis tíos o alguien de mi familia, es que aún no les he dicho nada.

—Pues deberías hacerlo pronto –dijo Hinata—. Antes de que se den cuenta ellos solos.

—Tienes razón.

El resto del trayecto nos la pasamos charlando acerca de cómo nos ubicaríamos en el escenario, pero ni siquiera eso fue suficiente como para alejar en su totalidad los nervios que ahora me corrían la compostura. Y sobre lo que Sakura había dicho, sí, esa era la verdadera razón. De las dos semanas que habíamos estado practicando, descartando por su totalidad los días que pasé en el hospital, no se me había cruzado por la cabeza ni un segundo que precisamente el principal tema de mi canción estaría mirándome desde el público.

Al llegar al colegio Lee, Shikamaru y Kiba nos ayudaron a bajar las cosas y llevarlas al curso. Mitarashi estaba organizando a los demás alumnos que habían llegado, cuando entramos nosotros.

—Perfecto, eran los únicos que faltaban –fue su saludo—. Ahora, continuando con lo que les decía antes, el turno de nuestro salón para la presentación es el sexto así que pueden estar relajados por ahora.

Yo sé que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia mí, por que de lo nervioso que estaba había palidecido y la ropa que llevaba puesto no me favorecía en nada: una camiseta negra, jeans negros entubados y mis zapatos favoritos. Su hubiese tenido un espejo allí habría podido jurar que brillaba débilmente a pesar de estar en el día.

Caminé hasta mi lugar y hundí la cabeza entre los brazos para poder calmarme un poco, pero nada de lo que fuera a intentar me serviría, algo muy dentro de mí me decía eso.

—Respira profundo y piensa en positivo –dijo una voz fría junto a mí—. Así te sentirás mejor.

Levanté la cabeza sorprendido al encontrarme frente a frente con Sai, quién había entrado de último, tras nosotros. Le agradecí con una sonrisa forzada y con la intención de volver a sumirme en mis pensamientos me puso una mano blanca en el hombro, lo que causó que un par de ojos (el uno negro brillante y el otro un verde pálido) se clavaran en nosotros instintivamente.

—Mitarashi nos está llamando –dijo apuntando a Anko

Me levanté igual de confundido y atravesé el salón hasta el escritorio donde mi querida profesora estaba revisando una lista de alumnos de cursos superiores.

—Necesito que vayan al jardín y traigan una caja con mi nombre. Es muy pesada, así que procuren no lastimarse.

—Hai, Mitarashi-sensei.

Salí del salón prácticamente corriendo, huyendo de Sai y de las miradas filosas que me seguían desde los puestos. Los pasillos, normalmente vacíos a esas horas, estaban abarrotados de gente que iban de un lado al otro preparando las cosas de último minuto. Tan solo faltaban diez minutos para que el festival diera comienzo. Al llegar al jardín me sorprendió encontrarlo completamente vacío con todo el ajetreo que había ese día. En fin, la caja que Mitarashi nos había enviado a buscar estaba junto a un árbol de hojas marchitas. Era enorme y a simple vista se podía calcular lo pesada que era.

Nos acercamos a la caja y la levanté de un lado, pero era demasiado pesada como para que yo intentara moverla solo. En eso se me unió Sai y ahí el peso se redujo considerablemente. Cargando la caja en silencio, regresamos al salón.

—Muchas gracias chicos –dijo Mitarashi al vernos entrar—. Ahora fórmense, el festival va a comenzar.

Sólo los miembros de la banda, junto con Lee y Shikamaru nos quedamos en la clase esperando a que fuese nuestro turno. No podíamos ir a la formación cargando los instrumentos, así que nos quedaríamos allí aproximadamente unos veinte minutos hasta que la apertura del programa terminara. Recién allí llevaríamos los instrumentos al anfiteatro.

-

Cargábamos todo en dirección al anfiteatro, temblando de los nervios. Ya no era el único que se sentía menos seguro de lo que había estado antes, y les cuento algo curioso, esas extrañas sensaciones que solían advertirme de cosas malas estaban volviendo de nuevo. Tuve suerte de que nada se perdiera y de que no me lastimara, pero el enojo desconocido que estaba experimentando me tenía harto, cansado.

Tras la cortina del escenario podía oír claramente el murmullo del público esperando a la segunda presentación. Los alumnos de Sexto estaban preparando las últimas cosas, mientras que los que ya estaban listos espiaban por el telón.

Cuando dejé mi guitarra junto a un amplificador divisé a Sasuke, quién parecía estar buscándome. Lo llamé agitando la mano; estaba feliz por que estuviera aquí, pero el no lucía tan contento.

— ¿Pasa algo? –pregunté cuando se acercó—. ¿Estás bien?

Su respuesta me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Lo vi apretar el puño y lo siguiente que noté fue que estaba sangrando en el suelo. Me había roto la boca de un golpe. No tenía ni la menor i00dea de lo que estaba pasando, pero aquel enojo que me había estado fastidiando en la mañana se convirtió rápidamente en tristeza, para luego pasar a ser rabia.

—Eres un imbécil –gruñó con los ojos entornados—. Creí que yo significaba algo…

— ¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté igual de enojado—. ¿Qué cosa hice que te molestó tanto?

—No te hagas el gracioso conmigo; ¿Tú y Sai…? Eso no te lo voy a perdonar, me entendiste.

Intenté detenerlo pero para cuando me puse de pie él ya se había ido. Fastidiado, enojado y mas que nada triste, salí del anfiteatro dando tumbos. Trataba de contener las lágrimas a toda costa, pero estas se habían vuelto demasiado fuertes y no podía detenerlas.

-

10:35.

Faltaban escasos veinticinco minutos para nuestra presentación, y consiente que mis amigos me buscaban, más empeño ponía en desaparecer de la vista. Había algo que no encajaba, y tenía que resolverlo, pero como, si no quería que nadie me viera. De todas maneras tomé un poco de valor y me puse de pie, rodeé el árbol de Sakura más lejano del patio y cuidando pasar desapercibido me colé hasta la parte trasera del escenario. Ese maldito pintor tenía que estar en algún lado, y no tardé en dar con él.

— ¡Imbécil! –Lo agarré del cuello del saco y lo acerqué a mí hasta que solo quedó medio centímetro de separación entre nosotros—. ¿Qué le dijiste a Sasuke?

—Pues la verdad –replicó sonriente—. Lo mucho que nos divertimos en el jardín los dos solos.

—Ve y dile que es mentira –exigí—. Creí que habías dejado el camino libre para mí.

—Obviamente no lo hice, y ya suéltame.

De una patada me alejó de él, haciéndome caer de espaldas. Yo enseguida recobré el equilibrio, esta vez haría mucho más que noquearlo en una clase de defensa personal. Me pagaría la ridícula mentira que había inventado con su sangre. Gaara estaba cerca y nos vio listos para pelear.

—Naruto –gritó desde el otro lado de la sala—. ¿Qué sucede?

No respondí, sencillamente ignoré las palabras de mi amigo y le propiné tal golpe al pintor ese que no pudo volver a poner de pie. Tenía la nariz y la boca rota, aunque no era suficiente castigo para lo que había hecho. Intenté escapar sin que Gaara se diera cuenta, pero desde que entró no me había quitado la mirada de encima.

Me agarró del brazo y sentó en un rincón, donde nadie nos viera, o más bien, donde nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba con la cara ensangrentada, y las manos salpicadas de líquido carmesí. No tengo ni idea de lo que pasó con Sai, ni tampoco me importaba mucho.

—Dime, que pasó.

—Él… él le mintió a Sasuke –mustié con la cabeza gacha—. Hizo que se enojara conmigo… consiguió que me _odiara_.

—Explícate.

—Le dijo "lo mucho que nos habíamos divertido solos en el jardín" Sasuke no volverá a hablarme nunca…

Me derrumbé. Ya no había nada que hacer. Definitivamente nunca íbamos a estar juntos, y otra vez ese odio que había sentido por él cuando lo vi con Sai se apoderó de cada célula de mi cuerpo, intentando eliminar el amor que sentía, y aunque era imposible hacerlo, la sensación de bienestar falso que me daba era suficiente como para no intentar alguna locura. Sólo a mí podían pasarme cosas como esas. No era justo, para nada justo.

-

11:00

Esperando tras el telón maldecía mi suerte. El murmullo de la gente se hacía cada vez más intenso mientras Mitarashi nos anunciaba ante el público. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, pero el apoyo que vi en los ojos de mis compañeros me dio ánimos para pararme frente al micrófono.

El telón se levantó y la concurrencia prorrumpió en aplausos. Sonreí lo más falsamente que pude y antes de empezar, pronuncié unas cuantas palabras.

—Espero que con esta canción entiendas lo mucho que te odio, pero también comprendas cuanto me importas. ¡Vamos chicos!

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

Los nervios y la tensión corrían por las cuerdas a medida que tocaba la primera estrofa. No miraba a nadie, pero veía a todo el mundo. Aunque no era ese tipo de música que te levanta de tu silla y te pone a bailar, era bastante buena. Mis compañeros se lucían tanto como yo, y eso me tenía contento, tanto, que había borrado momentáneamente los recuerdos de los acontecimientos anteriores.

_Every roommate kept awake  
by every sigh and scream we make  
all the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet_

Recordé su rostro y lo suave de sus palabras el día que me habló por primera vez. No tienen idea de cuantas veces le agradecí a Kami que él fuera avisarme que el director me necesitaba. Aún siento escalofríos cuando vuelve a mi memoria el día que susurró en mi oído: "Tal vez algún día te deje comprobarlo…"

_Only when I stop to think about it_

Sí, sólo cuando me puse a pensar seriamente en ello…

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you_

Estaba otra vez muriendo de los nervios parado frente a su casa para hacer el proyecto de biología. Lo del salón de piano no había podido superarlo todavía y para colmo tenía que estar a solas con él. Me arrepiento y no me arrepiento de ese día… las cosas se tornaron tan complicadas desde ese momento.

_Every time we lie awake  
after every hit we take  
every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet_

No, aún no te extraño, pero ya te estoy necesitando.

_Only when I stop to think about it_

I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
why do I love you?

Al fin, después de estar tocando con la mirada gacha, levanté la cabeza para encontrarme con su rostro en la primera fila. No podía dejar de mirarme ni yo a él. Sin importar lo mucho que me odiara, estoy seguro que siente lo mismo que yo.

Les sonreí al público, en especial a mi padre y a mis tíos, que me veían desde la tercera fila con los ojos encendidos. Me sentía tan bien allá arriba, que no tenía ganas de bajar.

_Only when I stop to think  
about you, I know  
only when you stop to think  
about me, do you know_

I hate everything about you  
why do I love you  
you hate everything about me  
why do you love me

A la derecha, no muy lejos de Sasuke, estaba sentado Sai, mirándome fijo. Tenía una sonrisa asquerosa en el rostro y esperaba el momento propicio para hacerme perder la concentración, pero no le permitiría humillarme, no, primero muerto.

_I hate  
you hate  
I hate  
you love me_

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you…

Al acabar de tocar hicimos la clásica reverencia, y luego, se cerró el telón frente a nosotros.

-

El resto del festival la pasé junto con Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru y Lee. Fuimos a los puestos de comida y también entramos a cuantas atracciones se nos cruzaron en frente; los resultados de la competencia se anunciaban al final del día y estaba muy ansioso por saber quién era el ganador.

Mientras paseábamos me crucé con Sasuke muchas veces, y aunque evitaba mirarlo sentía como sus ojos negros me recorrían de pies a cabeza. Tal vez la canción de verdad le había hecho entender las cosas, pero como no me había dicho ni una palabra en el transcurso de las horas, había empezado a dudar.

— ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? –escuché a Hinata preguntar—. Tengo ganas de…

—Vamos a bailar –dijo Temari, quién se nos había unido—. Acompáñenme.

Entramos al colegio y subimos hasta sexto curso donde los compañeros de Temari, junto con ella habían creado dentro de su salón una discoteca que estaba a rebosar de gente. Hinata le sujetó la mano fuertemente a Neji y lo arrastró entre la gente, perdiéndose de vista al instante. Sakura se aferró de Lee y desapareció. Temari se la agarró conmigo y TenTen, quién se había aparecido de la nada entró junto con Gaara. Shikamaru se quedó solo, pero no le importó. A él no le gustaba bailar.

Pasamos casi dos horas encerrados en ese asfixiante lugar, pero por lo menos nos divertimos bastante. Cansados y sudorosos salimos al pasillo para respirar aire fresco. Hinata se despidió de Neji y nos acompañó a Gaara y a mí a pasear un poco más. Los demás volvieron a entrar en la discoteca para seguir bailando.

—No te había preguntado antes Naruto-kun por qué no lo noté, ¿Qué le pasó a tu boca?

—Sasuke me la rompió de un golpe –respondí sonriendo amargamente—. Sai le dijo mentiras sobre mí y él las creyó.

—Que pena –dijo Hinata—. Pero de seguro se le pasará, y mucho más después de la canción que le dedicaste. No podrá estar enojado para siempre, eso te lo aseguro.

Volví a sonreír y salimos al jardín. Mitarashi estaba afuera reunida con los demás profesores y los jueces; eso sólo podía significar una cosa: habían empezado a deliberar.

— ¡Naruto! –Me llamó Anko—. Ve a la oficina del director, que te está llamando.

Impresionado y confundido me separé de mis amigos y entré al colegio. Los pasillos inferiores de estaban vacíos y se veían tenebrosos a pesar del murmullo de la música en el tercer piso. Atravesé todo ese enredo de pasillos y por segunda vez en lo que iba del año me detuve frente a la puerta del Director Uchiha. Llamé, y me dejó pasar.

—Buenas…

No pude seguir. No era el señor Uchiha quién me esperaba, sino Sasuke, sentado en la silla de espalda alta de su padre.

—Me alegra que vinieras –dijo secamente mirándome fijo—. ¿No tienes algo que decir?

—Absolutamente nada –respondí con la misma sequedad—. ¿Y tú?

—Pues resulta que yo sí.

Se puso de pie, me pasó de largo y cerró la puerta de la oficina con seguro. Luego se volteó y me agarró del cuello de la camisa.

—Lo lamento –susurró—. Debí creerte a ti y no a él… de verdad lo siento.

—Pues ya era hora de que te disculparas; deberías tenerme más confianza.

—No pude evitar los celos.

— ¿Celos?

—Lo que pasa es que tu me perteneces, y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a tocarte.

Me besó tentadoramente mientras me pegaba a la pared junto a la puerta. Esta vez le facilité el trabajo y me saqué yo solito la camiseta, a lo que él respondió haciendo lo mismo. Volvió a besarme y lentamente bajó a mi cuello, pero no lo hizo con ternura, sino que me mordió salvajemente y de golpe me lanzó al piso.

—Esta vez voy a llegar más allá –me dijo—. No tienes escapatoria.

Dibujó un camino de besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mi pantalón. Abrió el cinturón y con los dientes soltó el botón para abrirme los pantalones. Lentamente me los quitó y el hizo lo mismo después. Estábamos sólo a un paso de hacer el amor, y pues el resto lo dejo a su imaginación. Pero lo que si puedo decirles es que fue el día más salvaje, tentador, excitante y feliz de toda mi vida.

-

Cuando me vi en el espejo del baño en la oficina del director me espanté al comprobar lo hinchados que estaban mis labios. Ya estaba vestido y estaba esperando a Sasuke terminara de hablar con alguien afuera, 'explicando'nuestra prolongada ausencia. Cuando ese desconocido se fue abrió la puerta del baño de un tirón y la cerró tras él.

—Casi nos descubren –dijo mirándose en el espejo—. Gritaste muy alto.

—Que esperabas, fue mi primera vez –me quejé sonriendo—. Apuesto a que tú también gritaste así.

— ¿Alguien te dijo que me estaba quejando? Me gustó que lo hicieras, era música para mis oídos.

—Sasuke –exclamé sonrojado—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, van a anunciar al ganador pronto.

Recorrimos el pasillo hasta llegar al anfiteatro que se había llenado de nuevo. Todos los alumnos que habían participado en las presentaciones estaban sobre el escenario. Me separé de Sasuke, subí unos escalones y me escabullí a tiempo junto a Gaara. Habían estado a punto de levantar el telón sin mí.

—Ahora que todos están aquí, podemos anunciar al ganador –dijo el Director Uchiha—. Anko, el sobre por favor.

Le pasó un sobre de color verde, que abrió de inmediato. Lo leyó unas cuantas veces y después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire, anunció:

— ¡Quinto curso con la canción I Hate Everything About You!

Sakura, Gaara, Hinata y yo nos pusimos a gritar en el escenario mientras el público aplaudía. Kakashi se acercó a nosotros y nos entregó a cada uno una medalla y un trofeo. Habíamos ganado el primer lugar. Ese día no podía haberse puesto mejor.

-

—Si haces silencio no despertaremos a nadie –dijo Sasuke acostado sobre mí—. Itachi está durmiendo en la habitación contigua y no quiero que venga a interrumpir.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa.

—Lo es.

Me besó de nuevo y volvimos a enredar nuestros cuerpos. Creo que me volví adicto a él, y él a mí. Pero no me importa, por que soy la persona más feliz sobre la tierra y no me da pena alguna admitirlo.

**FIN**

—**Esta es mi historia, y espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Supongo que es la prueba fehaciente de que en toda relación, homosexual o heterosexual sin un poco de odio las cosas no funcionan. Tómenlo como un incentivo a decir lo que piensan sin miedo a que los demás los juzguen. Y tal vez, algún día, cuando un amigo (para las niñas) o una amiga (para los niños) los llamen a la oficina del director y les susurren al oído hayan encontrado a la persona correcta para ustedes. **

**Uzumaki Naruto,**

**Vacaciones de primavera, Tokio – Japón. **

**-**

**N/A: A quienes me apoyaron a lo largo del fic, muchas gracias, y a quienes me dieron sus criticas y opiniones les agradezco más, puesto que esas son las cosas que mejoran a un escritor. Me verán pronto, así que este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego. **


End file.
